


From Cardiff to Camelot

by rufferto



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Actually takes place mostly in canon era.:), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur knows about the magic, D'loreans, Drama, Future Merlin is a scientist, I have no idea what other tags to put, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy kind of?, Roughly Season Four, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin/Back to the Future Fusion AU: Word got out to the wrong people that genius inventors Merlin and Arthur were making a time machine.  Arthur was going to propose to him that night.  But Merlin watched him die.  He’d escaped, hoping to go back three years into the past to kill the foreign smugglers they never should have trusted.  But then everything went wrong, and Merlin swore Arthur wasn’t wearing chainmail the last time he’d seen him.  Or had blonde hair, for another thing.<br/>“Alright.  What the hell did Morgana do to you?”<br/>“What century did I throw myself into?”</p><p>This fic is a gift for "ofkingsandlionhearts@tumblr" who came up with a lovely gift set and AU idea I just had to write. I could not help myself, plus I'm still thinking about the next chapter of Merlin's Honor. Giftsets on Tumblr make my day.:) Thank you for them!<br/>You can find the giftset here: http://rufferto9.tumblr.com/post/131477760104/ofkingsandlionhearts-merlinback-to-the-future Not exactly sure how to tag it otherwise.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Do not own BBC Merlin. No money being made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsuneshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneshadow/gifts).



<http://rufferto9.tumblr.com/post/131477760104/ofkingsandlionhearts-merlinback-to-the-future>

 

Merlin Emrys came from a long line of great scientists, politicians and law makers. They weren’t nobility but they may as well be in the eyes of academia. He lived extremely comfortably in his grandfather’s manor just outside of Cardiff and commuted to work every day. He’d inherited a tidy sum and it helped him fund his out-side-of-work projects. He worked in the Research and Development Labs of Pendragon Inc responsible for developing state of the art equipment for high tech research endeavors such as the International Space Station. In short, Merlin was a brilliant genius and everyone knew it and coveted him for it. He could literally have any job he wanted with a single phone call but he’d devoted himself to his best friend Morgana’s company. A few months into the job he met and promptly fell for Chemical Engineer Arthur Pendragon who also worked at the company but since it was a different department no one had any issue. Morgana had the business sense and Arthur had the R&D background. It was what it was when their father retired. It was Pendragon Inc because Merlin couldn’t imagine working for anyone else.

Theirs was a strange relationship. People would swear they would never guess the two of them had special feelings for each other. Their departments were always fighting for funds or space or any other particular thing they could think of that day. Arthur and Merlin were ALWAYS yelling at each other, sometimes down the hall, sometimes in the cafeteria and sometimes even at company events they’d get into shouting matches. Their explosive natures reacted over the littlest details and sometimes Merlin threw things and sometimes Arthur did. Everyone at the company were used to it.

It was common knowledge now that they lived together. Arthur had moved in with Merlin a year into their relationship because he would otherwise complain about never seeing Merlin. Merlin spent 90% of his free time in his lab at home and the other 10% he let Arthur have, grudgingly. Once when Arthur complained about not getting enough time with Merlin, Morgana had calmly explained to her besotted brother that Merlin loved him because 10% was a huge thing in the great scheme of things, really, and Arthur should be grateful for any time he got. She and Merlin had gone to the same school and university, Arthur hadn’t. His father had sent him to a boarding school. Back in their early years Arthur had been jealous as hell of Morgana having more time with Merlin but eventually things worked out.

Merlin knew Arthur didn’t like not being the center of his existence and had accepted it. Moving in was a compromise. It meant Arthur got him in the morning, at night and sometimes in the evening. When he had to work he had to work. His brain just couldn’t turn off the need to build, create and solve. Once he’d stayed locked in his lab for three whole days, coming out only to grab the food left for him. The universe was a great big puzzle and Merlin took that puzzle apart as if it was a drug he couldn’t kick and there were numbers and equations that he could see which no one else could.

It wasn’t that Merlin didn’t love Arthur. Oh he loved him, Arthur was the rest of life, Arthur was his heart and they’d been living together for the past seven years. He didn’t know what he’d do without Arthur to recharge him and everything was going very well until the dreams began. They started just after the summer equinox during the second year of sharing living space. They were confusing and inexplicable these dreams.

For instance, Arthur was a gorgeous brunette and in his dreams Arthur was a beautiful blonde who seemed to have a penchant for chainmail. Merlin shuddered, Chainmail was the most god-awfully heavy thing anyone ever had to wear much less fight in. You would never catch him in chainmail. Also, he dreamed about people he seemed to know very well and yet, never met before in his life.

He didn’t think anything of them until Arthur mentioned having trouble sleeping as well. When he woke in the middle of the night screaming Arthur’s name in anguish they knew they had to have a serious discussion about it. It was irrational these dreams and there was absolutely no explanation. Merlin had dreamed of Arthur dying and Arthur had dreamed of dying. There was no logical reason that they could be experiencing the same dreams.

Merlin wasn’t a traditional scientist. He believed in fantastic dreams, he knew the universe held secrets beyond science and there were nagging pieces of it he couldn’t solve. This was one of those pieces. A Mystery, a challenge, and it was something that got Arthur more than 10% of his time finally. They obsessed for years about it, collecting data and piecing together what they knew, which wasn’t much. The images were fleeting but the pain was very, very real.

Point One. Arthur (The blonde one) was some sort of King or Prince since he wore a coronet.  
Point Two. Merlin was some kind of bodyguard. They weren’t quite sure what he did.  
Point Three. Arthur died, horribly and too young.  
Point Four. Merlin was distraught by it, ergo, they must have had a relationship of some kind.

They tried a lot of things to get the dreams to stop but they could not. It was not until Arthur was doing spring cleaning one day and a seal fell out of a box in the attic. Merlin’s grandfather’s stuff had been sitting up there for ages. The seal had been in their dreams. When they found that seal, Merlin decided he had to solve it in order to stop the dreams or past lives that Arthur insisted they were.

In his grandfather’s garage was an old D’lorean from the 1980s and the two of them decided that one way of figuring out the whole business would be to go back in time. Using their considerable brain power and Arthur’s financial connections, the pair of them eventually managed to turn the D’lorean into a time machine. The time machine would need certain conditions and elements to work and they’d had to … be creative in order to get a hold of them. In other words, they had also gone through less than legal channels to get some specific parts but it was worth it.

The night of the test run, Arthur had cornered him before they got ready to take the car to the test site. He’d placed his ring in Merlin’s hand and told him gently that once this was over he had a surprise for him. They’d booked time off from work, made love and packed for their first adventure. Unfortunately, word got out to the wrong sort of people about what kind of thing they were building and they came for the technology.

Merlin was horrified as Arthur went down, he didn’t even have time to run to him. But he could use the car! He had to use the car. He threw his backpack into it and jumped in just as the men who had fired at Arthur came after him. “Don’t worry, I’ll come back. I’ll make it right!” He gunned the engine. The date had already been plugged into the machine but Merlin had been too agitated to read it right. He’d meant to set the time to 3 years ago to stop them from ever embarking on the insane quest minutes before and the date to Nov 5th which was the right date but of course they started working on it. He wiped a tears from his eyes and yelled as loud as he possibly could.

There was thunder and lighting and he saw spots and stars in his eyes. If he kept the car going at this speed eventually it would crash. And who cared anyway if it didn’t work? Arthur was dead and he hadn’t given Arthur enough of his time. Guilt gnawed at him and he found it hard to think clearly. Arthur had always been patient about their relationship and with him.

Arthur accepted the one part about him that no one else could handle. His obsession with finding the answer to problems of needing a solution. It drove him forward every waking moment. Arthur told him it was what made him so special. It truly wasn’t that Merlin didn’t love Arthur enough to spend more time with him, he did. He needed Arthur. With Arthur dead he had no choice, he couldn’t go home and certainly didn’t want to be here. It felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest.

If it was the last thing he did, he’d fix this.

When the lightning engulfed the D’lorean the last thing he saw was the date. It was Arthur who had set it to the year that the old seal had been carbon dated to 1015 as a joke as they shared a drink the previous night. They had been going to reset it later. They weren’t really going to go back that far on the first run and Merlin had meant to set it for 2012. Instead he had managed put the year in the time slot.

The Meter read: ***Nov 5th 1015 20:12 pm***

***

The first thing Merlin realized was that he was lying on something hard and bumpy. Did he remember to put his seat belt on? Had he been thrown from the car? He wasn’t sure. He –was- sure he hadn’t been in the middle of a forest when he’d gunned the d’lorean. He’d been in the City.

His body ached and he could feel bruises here and there in inconvenient locations. It was daytime and he could feel the sun beating down from above. He rolled over and stared up at the sky in confusion. The clear blue, beautiful sky. Where were the city buildings? Where was he? He rubbed his face and checked his body. Still had all arms and legs, his back pack was a few feet away but the d’lorean was nowhere to be found.

“Merlin?” An unfamiliar voice called from nearby… er above as he was on the ground and whoever that sexy drawl belonged to was standing. Merlin stared at the owner of the voice. He was pretty much exactly Merlin’s type. Brunette, scruffy looking, average height and a lean muscular build. He wore chain mail and a red cloak with a yellow dragon on it. The expression in his eyes was relief and familiarity. The man seemed to think he knew him, and well. Merlin hadn’t seen him before in his life… wait. No, that wasn’t entirely true. He squinted curiously. This man was from his dreams.

He wasn’t the only one there, either. Merlin groggily turned his head to take in the next man. Even more handsome than the first and less scruffy. This one was someone who should have his own layout on a monthly calendar preferably with far less than he currently had on. He had kind eyes and a gentle demeanor that Merlin liked right away. Also, his type and also seemed to know him. That man turned to go retrieve his backpack where it lay off to the side and he was in similar odd clothes. Who wears chain mail these days? Who likes wearing chain mail? It chaffed.

The third man was ginger-haired and slightly more irritated than friendly. Merlin felt like he would like to tell Merlin off for something or other but was holding it back. It wasn’t that he was unfriendly it was just that he looked fed-up. Also handsome, also armor clad. Merlin would worry about what the explanation for this was later because the fourth man took his breath away.

He was … in short … literally … the man of his dreams and the love of his life. Alive! His blonde hair seemed to glisten in the sunshine as he smiled in relief down at Merlin and knelt beside him. “Oh thank god.”

They had a lot to drink the other night, perhaps he hadn’t used the D’lorean. Perhaps Arthur hadn’t been killed? Merlin reached up to lay a hand on Arthur’s chest just to make sure he was real. “I must have had more to drink than I realized. What the hell did Morgana do to your hair?” He trailed his hand up to thread his fingers through it.

The Arthur that knelt by him with an incredulous expression was so different from his Arthur that Merlin couldn’t quite manage to process since he jerked away from the touch. He gazed at him in true concern. “Merlin You’ve been missing for a week! You Idiot! God I thought we’d lost you….”   Arthur drew him into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Don’t EVER do that to me again. You bloody useless sorcerer or I’ll kill you myself!”

The hug was more bro-like than lover like which had Merlin even MORE confused.

“Uh…” Merlin’s head pounded. And fuck it, he didn’t care if Arthur felt self-conscious, he simply slid his arms around the man’s waist and let his head rest on his shoulder.

“Speaking of sorcery. What are you wearing?” Arthur asked. The man with long hair gave him a cheeky grin which was slightly unnerving.

The handsome dark haired man who retrieved his backpack spoke up just then.. “Strange skin.” He mused. “Did you get it from the Druids?”

“Er…” Merlin opted for nodding, nodding sounded like a brilliant idea. Why was Arthur questioning his clothing?

Arthur stiffened slightly at the handsy embrace. He gave a sharp, shaky exhale and yet he didn’t pull away. He just simply dragged Merlin to his wobbly feet. “Also, what’s with the beard? Makes you look older than me.” He tickled his thumb against Merlin’s jaw.

He’d had a beard for years. Merlin blinked dazedly at Arthur unable to determine what was happening just yet. “I’ve been missing a week and you don’t want to kiss me because I have a beard? Pff, some almost fiancé you are!” Yes, he’d known what Arthur was going to ask. He closed the distance between them and captured Arthur’s lips in a not-quite-completely chaste kiss. He slipped his tongue between them and reveled in the taste but didn’t want to embarrass him in front of friends. Arthur was alive! He felt giddy. Since Merlin had the ring he brandished it in front of Arthur’s face “Yes, by the way. I will.”

Arthur’s face went several shades bright red and he looked so stunned that Merlin had to double take. A couple of the other men looked anywhere but in their direction except for the long haired man. He looked about ready to kill Arthur with his bare hands and was only not doing so because the other dark haired man was holding him back.

“Oh, bollocks.” Merlin tore himself away from blonde and stumbled slightly from the force of it as his brain finally caught up with the situation. He wrenched his bag from the kind dark haired man. “I’ll take that.” It had dawned on him that he hadn’t actually been in _Arthur’s_ arms. He had just kissed a _complete_ stranger, which would explain the lack of response.

_Exactly what century did he fall into?_

Merlin stared around wide eyed, and where was the car? He looked around for it frantically, hoping to see it parked in the bushes while the men argued behind him. Now was not the time to worry about anything else but finding the damn car and going forward in time to make sure he could save his Arthur. The longer he spent back here the worse things could get. He didn’t even want to know why they knew his name. He didn’t want to think about the implications of it.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, you bastard! I knew you were taking advantage of him!” The long haired man’s voice was thick with anger. “You make him do everything else and now you’ve taken his body too!”

“Look I have honestly no idea what he’s on about. I swear to god, Gwaine. Nothing has ever happened!” Arthur protested, ears still red. “I wouldn’t do that to him!”

“That doesn’t look like nothing! That’s YOUR ring.” Gwaine pointed at the ring. “He kissed you!” He pointed at Arthur’s chest. “And you loved it.”

Their accents quite thick but he could at least figure out what was going on and Merlin was suddenly glad that he could manage to fake an English accent. He was relieved when he saw that nothing was missing in the bag. “Er, pardon me from interrupting this fascinating exchange of testosterone but you lot didn’t actually see something um… black and metal drive by any chance?” Of course, no tire tracks. Not that he knew how to track his way out of a paper bag.

“Gwaine we’ll discuss this later. Something’s obviously wrong with Merlin.” Arthur lifted his head regally as if that would end the topic of conversation immediately.

The ginger-haired man rolled his eyes and announced quietly. “You do know it’s treason to threaten the life of your King, Gwaine, right?”

“Shut up, Leon.” Gwaine spat at the ginger-haired man.

Wait What?  
  
_King Arthur_.

Merlin and Arthur.

Nah, it couldn’t be. King Arthur was a Myth and there wasn’t any such thing as true Sorcery.

Merlin started to laugh and stopped immediately when the lot of them turned to look in his direction. “Er… sorry. Nervous energy?” Merlin feigned. He started to back away and was instantly stopped by the look in the King’s eyes.

When blonde Arthur gave him an extremely worried and hurt look Merlin felt his heart melt. He wanted to brush that look out of his eyes and kiss it away. Everything was going to be okay, boo. It was odd and endearing and his eyes were so much like his Arthur who he had to get back to right away and… he wasn’t going there. Nope! Instead, he needed to focus on important things. Like, fuck-it-all, where was the D’lorean? Pretty, blonde, needy King Arthur and his friends could wait.

“Where the f*ck is my car?” Merlin muttered at the forest. “How hard can it be to spot a D’lorean in the middle-ages?”   He ignored Arthur for the moment and dove into his backpack to pull out a pair of infrared binoculars. “You lot………uh stay right here. Um… I have to go do …” Oh brilliant, Arthur had called him a sorcerer. He could work with that.  “Sorcery. It’s dangerous and … stuff. I’ll be right back, yeah?” He gave them what he hoped was a confident sparkling smile and took off at a run.

“What the heck is a D’lorean?” Gwaine called after him, now distracted from his desire to kill his King by Merlin’s bizarre behavior.

“After him!” Arthur may be stunned by Merlin’s words and actions but he wasn’t going to lose him again.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin has a plan.:)

Merlin tried hard not to think about the men behind him. He was glad for all the running Arthur made him do as it finally had some practical benefit. He was fast and they were in chainmail. All he knew right now was that he absolutely had to find the D’lorean. As he stumbled out of the woods he came across a beautiful lake… and tire-tracks. Wow, those were going to stump the archeologists. Then it dawned on him and his face drained of all color. “Son of a bitch!” The woods around the tire tracks had been decimated by the thundering car as it had skidded its way through. He probably got thrown.

“Merlin!!” Arthur was calling behind him.

Fucking Kings.

He threw off his jacket and kicked off his shoes and jeans. Clad only in his t-shirt and purple underwear he glanced agonizingly over his shoulder. He could hear the Knights coming through.

“Fuck me.” Merlin muttered as he found out how cold the water was. He was also glad he knew how to swim and grew up in Ireland. He had to find out if that was where the D’lorean was and the only way to do that was swim. So he dove into the lake.

The cold water bit him like he was being attacked by a hundred needles but he gritted his teeth and took it. He swam out a little farther and looked back over his shoulder. Arthur had come through the trees and was staring out at him in confusion. The others appeared behind him and the man called Gwaine was already getting out of his chain mail intent on following him into the water.

“What in all that is holy happened here?” Leon stared around at the destroyed trees. “Something really big came through here.”

“Thank you, oh master of the obvious.” Gwaine retorted intent on barreling after Merlin. “At least we know that it wasn’t the Princess’ ego.”

Arthur crouched down to stare at the tire tracks. He’d never seen any animal that made impressions like these and he counted himself as one of the best hunters he knew.

Merlin dove under and swum down, searching for the D’lorean. It would have to be around here somewhere. He could only stand being under for a few minutes at a time so he had to come up for breath and then dive again.

“What is he looking for?” Arthur gave grunt as his gaze slid to Merlin’s things, strewn on the ground.

“Probably whatever made these tracks is my guess.” Lancelot stated calmly.

The next time he came up for air he was starting to panic. He couldn’t find the D’lorean. If it careened into another timeline he’d never get home! Oh God, someone was swimming out to him. Looked like Gwaine. King Arthur was still out there by the side of the lake examining the tracks and trying not to look like he wanted to poke at his things.

He went down again to look and thought he saw something but had to breathe again. When he came up the third time Gwaine was within splashing distance. “Merlin, what are you looking for?”

“Um.” Merlin sputtered. He had no idea who the man was but the fact that he was willing to jump into a cold lake to help him meant something. “It’s big and black and if it isn’t here I’m completely fucked. And even if it is here I have no idea how to get it out. So I’m still fucked.”

“I’ll help you look.” Gwaine smiled brightly at him.

Shit, he was handsome, this one. Merlin had to grin a little in response. “Er, thanks.” He took another breath and began looking again. He wasn’t going to give up. It had to be here! He dove again and again until finally Gwaine had to drag him out of the lake.

“You’re going to catch your death of cold, Merlin. Whatever you were looking for. It’s not there.” Gwaine tried pulling him.

“It has to be!” Merlin stood shaking like a leaf in front of the lake. Tears welled in his eyes and he could hardly think let alone see straight. “I can’t… I can’t.” The enormity of what had happened hit him and cried out in anguish.

Gwaine finally managed to get him out of the lake. Lancelot had started a fire and draped his cloak around Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin wrapped himself in the cloak and stared miserably at the lake. He didn’t once look back at anyone. “It can’t be gone.” He whispered to himself. “How do I get home?” All the while the others tried to comfort him but he shied away from contact. “Leave me alone!”

“What are we going to do about him?” Leon asked Arthur who stared morosely into the fire.

“Take him home.” The King nodded. “Maybe Gaius will know what to do.”

“I’m right here, I heard you and I’m not going anywhere with you!” Merlin’s looked around. “I don’t even know you!”

Arthur’s face became cold and rigid. “You’re coming with us if I have to tie you up and throw you over my shoulder, myself.”

“I’m staying here.” Merlin lifted his chin. “It might come back and I want to be here when it does.”

“Sorry, but what might come back?” Lancelot asked him gently and handed him some warm tea.

“My D’lorean.” Merlin exhaled and stared at the ring on his finger. _Arthur…_ He thought sadly. He may never see him again. He may not be able to get back at all, or on time and the last image he had in his head was Arthur being shot.

“What do you mean you don’t know us?” Lancelot questioned him again, gentle. “You seemed to know the King.”

Gwaine glared at Arthur again at that particular memory.

Too late Merlin realized how ludicrous his story was going to sound but these were men who thought he was a sorcerer and he wasn’t. It dawned on him that the person they were looking for might actually be the Merlin from the legends. If he was, maybe he could help and maybe he should pretend for a while just to get his bearings. He was a scientist and he could figure his way out of this mess.

He looked over at the blonde King who looked miserable and was trying to look anywhere but at Merlin. He had a few options but the most brazen one would be to tell the truth. He’d seen the movies, lying never really got you anywhere and he had a feeling that he’d be screwing with the Merlin who actually lived in this era if he didn’t come clean right away. One look at Arthur’s face confirmed that there was so much confusion there he really had to be careful. He was pretty sure that Merlin wouldn’t forgive him if he caused any more grief for this King and if that was going to be the case he would probably not be able to convince him to help him find the D’lorean.

“Alright.” Merlin put his hands up in defeat. “I honestly really don’t know any of you and I’m not the Merlin _you_ know. I tried to think about how I could fake being him but that’s not going to work as I have absolutely no idea where I am and what century I just stepped into.”

He was greeted with silence after that declaration. The first person to speak was surprisingly, Arthur. He had a strange expression on his face, almost chagrinned. “Why did you kiss me?”

Gwaine was giving him a long, hard look. Lancelot simply nodded and Leon had his hand on his sword hilt. Everyone turned to look at Arthur, then to Merlin.

“Because you look exactly like my fiancé er… where I’m from only he has brown hair and…I thought you were him.” If Merlin wanted to get out of this alive he had a feeling he needed to be brutally honest.

Gwaine’s eyes went rather round and he blurted out incredulously, “You mean you were going to marry a man?”

“Er, yes? It would be nice if someone here wouldn’t mind telling me what century I’m in?” Merlin looked around at the Knights hopefully.

The Knights all looked directly to their King. Arthur’s lips were set into a thin, hard line and his eyes were stormy. “If you’re not my Merlin, then he’s still missing.” He stared at the fire and stood up abruptly. “If you are my Merlin and you’re lying to me….” He managed to look menacing for the first time since Merlin met him. It didn’t last long and he turned away with an aggravated huff.

Merlin stared, unsure exactly of what he was seeing. He turned to ask Gwaine something and was met with a cheeky grin.

Gwaine smirked, “Yes.”

Merlin looked over at him incredulously, “How’d you know my question?”

Gwaine snickered. “Arthur is not exactly good at being subtle and there’s no way he’d hurt a hair on Merlin’s head.”

“Shut-up, Gwaine!” Arthur turned on him, anger surging in him. “I told you I didn’t do anything to him so leave it alone!”

Gwaine wisely busied himself with going to put his clothes back on.

Merlin stood up to go put his jeans back on, he was dry, after all. That went better than expected. These four men seemed a lot mellower than he thought they’d be even though they still hadn’t told him where he was.

Lancelot saved the day, and finally answered his question. His expression was stoic and his voice calm. “Merlin. It is the year of our lord 1015 and you are about fifteen miles from Camelot.”

Leon didn’t let go of his sword hilt.

1000 years into the past! God.

No wonder they were all so good-natured. These were the Knights of the Round Table who if he remembered correctly were commoners and that really was King Arthur Pendragon. King Arthur was real.

“So this Merlin, I bet the old guy is pretty powerful. He’s pretty much the only one who can help me if that is the case. How long have you been looking for him? How hard is it to find a guy with a pointy hat?” Merlin opened his backpack to check to see that everything he brought with him was still intact.

“Old?” Lancelot raised his eyebrows. “Merlin’s a boy, 19 at most, I never asked, do you know Arthur?”

Arthur grunted. “He’s 20 just this year.”

He did know how he could convince the lot of them what he was saying is real without risking any more tech reveal. Then he remembered his wallet.

He drew it out and opened up to his picture section. Unlike most people these days, Merlin liked to keep hard copies of pictures just in case. “There, my fiancé.” He presented the photo of Arthur.

Arthur stared at it, scowl deepening. “That is certainly not me.”

“Could be your twin brother.” Lancelot suggested. “What sort of magic is this, Merlin?”

“It’s not magic its science.” Merlin let them all have a look and replaced it. “Now do you believe me?”

“I never said I didn’t believe you.” Arthur lifted his chin, he ignored Merlin and looked at Leon. “What should we do with him?” As if Leon was the only sensible person present.

Leon’s hand relaxed on his sword hilt. “Tie him up and take him with us. How do we know he’s not an assassin sent by Morgana?”

Merlin stared, “You’re joking!” He threw up his hands in exasperation. “This is what I get for telling the truth. Look. All I want to do is get home in time to…” He paused, “to … fuck me.” He exhaled. “Look, I realize you all don’t have any reason to trust me but I need to get home. If I don’t get home, I won’t be able to save him…and if I can’t save him, then I really don’t care what you do to me.” Tears threatened to spill. He hated it that it was far too easy for him to cry. He hadn’t even mourned Arthur’s death yet. “Please, I have to save him. He’s my life.”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, clearly unable to deal with Merlin and tears.

Lancelot was a different story, he stood up and comforted Merlin. “We’re not tying him up. We have to get back to the castle soon, Arthur. Who knows what crazy new thing your uncle has been up to? Of course we’ll help you, Merlin. We’re Knights of the Round table, that’s what we do.”

“That’s right!” Gwaine declared, fully dressed again. “And besides, we haven’t found Merlin yet. We need to keep looking.”

Arthur looked at Leon and then at Gwaine and Lancelot. Leon was outnumbered. “We’ll take him back to Camelot but not tied up. Merlin…” He studied the man. “Get rid of the beard and you could probably pass for my manservant. I have an idea.” He looked around at everyone else. “Whoever has Merlin might be thrown off when we show up back home with Merlin when we shouldn’t have him. They might slip up. The ring is going to have to go though, you can wear it around your neck or something. We’ll tell no one he’s not the real Merlin, well we’ll have to tell Gaius but that’s it.”

“Not a bad plan.” Leon mused and gave Merlin a look that clearly meant he was going to be watching him.

Merlin’s mouth opened and closed, “Manservant? Seriously? Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer of all time and he’s your _manservant._ Did he draw the short straw?”

Arthur scowled, “He can’t come out as a sorcerer yet. We all know but we’re trying to trap my Uncle, so do not mention it. Sorcery is outlawed in Camelot.”

“I’m a scientist, I’m not a manservant.” Merlin straightened.

“Either you’ll be my manservant or I’m taking the option Leon suggested and toss you in the dungeon until we figure out what to do with you!” Arthur nearly shouted. He clearly had a bad temper, or was hormonal or sexually frustrated, or all of the above.

“I’ll take option A.” Merlin sighed.

This was going to suck.

**TBC** 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Camelot!

Merlin certainly wasn’t pleased at the situation. He didn’t know how he felt just yet and was actually avoiding the whole subject of feelings because that went to a slippery slope he wasn’t ready to truly deal with yet. Arthur’s arrogant options made him cringe but this was his only chance of getting home, he had to take it.

Gwaine closed his mouth and opened it and closed it again as he glared at Arthur. “If Merlin was here, he’d tell you what an ass you just were!” The knight clenched his fists.

Arthur turned back, face pale after hearing those words. He lifted his hand as if he was going to strike but even though Merlin actually got between them, he’d already begun to lower it.

“Enough.” Merlin said quickly.

Arthur’s anger deflated. His expression was a strange mixture of despair and admiration. Admiration because Merlin had been brave enough to get between him and Gwaine and despair… Merlin had an idea of why that was there. He could relate. He wasn’t Arthur’s Merlin. “You’re right.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry, Merlin.” He said stiffly. “I didn’t mean to be like that. I’m just. I’m just tired.” He looked down at the ground. “I don’t throw people in the dungeon for no reason. You’re safe with us. I would just really like it if you would not um. If you would help me. I need to find him.” The last part was spoken as a sort of desperate plea. “I want him back safe.”

God, he really loves him. Merlin thought with a small smile. History sure liked playing its little jokes. He could see how much Arthur loved the sorcerer even if it was entirely possible their relationship was completely platonic, at least for now. Merlin had this feeling Arthur wished it wasn’t, a very strong feeling. “We’ll find him.” Merlin nodded. “And I will be happy to help you now that you’ve asked me properly. But I have to tell you, I’m no manservant. I’m a scientist, I invent things. I don’t cook or clean or manage a household. Er…” he grinned faintly. “My Arthur does that.”

Arthur’s expression was disgusted at the very idea. “What?” He scoffed.

“I am kind of a workaholic.” Merlin admitted. That much was true, he was. “I rarely sleep and I just. I solve problems. Give me a day or two I could probably work out what happened to your Merlin if I just poked around a bit.”

“Are you a sorcerer too?” Arthur looked at him suspiciously.

“No, I’m a scientist, were you listening?” Merlin raised an eyebrow. “I see things other people don’t. Like, Leon, I can tell that yesterday while you were out searching for Merlin you slipped on a wet patch of leaves, slid and crashed into the bark of a dead tree that was jagged enough to create that tear in the bottom of your cloak. And Arthur you like something with mulberries in it, your finger is still stained with the type of berry juice that takes forever to come out of the skin. And Gwaine, well you just took a swim in a lake so I’ve got nothing but Percival.” He looked Percival up and down. “You shagged someone last night.” He turned to look at Lancelot, smirked. “Or were shagged.”

They all stared at him and Percival blushed, because. Yes. Merlin was right. At least he didn’t know who with. Lancelot, of course, was too noble to comment.

“Merlin, how did you do that?” Arthur stared at him incredulously.

“Observation and analysis.” Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. “I see things quicker than most people do. I use it to solve algorithms and other complex data and arrive at conclusions faster than other people. It’s what I do. Actually, my Arthur is a scientist as well. We do research and development for the same company.”

Most of that went over everyone’s head, even Percival’s.

Merlin sighed. “Right, so how are we getting back to Camelot?”

“Horse.” Arthur grunted. “Unless you can invent us a faster route through the forest. Merlin not a sorcerer. Gwaine, he can ride with you.”

Which was just as well for Merlin because he didn’t think he could handle being on the same horse as blonde, beautiful and pouty King Arthur.

Gwaine was a lot safer.

Or so he thought.

***

Three hours of riding later.

“Bollocks, riding is the worst mode of travel ever. Gwaine, please tell me you know what soap is.” Merlin complained. “My bum has blisters on its blisters.”

“You get used to it.” Gwaine laughed, “And most people envy my hair, Merlin.”

“That’s probably because they haven’t spent three hours riding behind you.” Merlin scoffed. “Do you lot ever take breaks?”

“Well that’s something you have in common with our Merlin. He’s always complaining.” Arthur snorted. He smirked a little at some memory or other, then looked sad.

Merlin gave him a bright smile to try and cheer him up but that made him sigh and look away again. My god, Merlin thought, that is a man who has it bad and it’s eating him up inside. “Are they a thing? Can they be a thing here?”

“Er, what do you mean thing?” Gwaine asked.

“Arthur and Merlin here. Are they eh… involved?”

“Oh.” Gwaine grunted. “I sure hope not. Merlin may be 20 but he’s still a boy. It’s mostly Arthur. Merlin is a bit oblivious and blinded to anything other than what he calls his destiny and Arthur is…Well. The only thing I can say for certain is that Arthur is one hundred percent in love with him. I mean, it’s so obvious a blind man could see it. As far as being allowed to be together? Well he’s a servant and Arthur’s a King. It can’t happen. Arthur knows that and he also knows that if he ever makes a move it would be seen as taking advantage of Merlin’s position. That’s why I was so damned mad. He can’t do anything until he gives Merlin a position of power. Otherwise, its abuse of power and he knows it.”

“That’s kind of sad. Where I’m from everyone is equal. Well except for the lords and the royal family but they’re just figureheads. The people hold the power.” He thought it was sad that a beautiful, young King like Arthur was so desperately in love with a man he couldn’t have.

“I’d love to visit this Cardiff of yours someday, Merlin.”

“Well you never know, you might get to come back to the future with me.” Merlin joked. The idea of Gwaine in Cardiff was a very very bad one. After only three hours of knowing him, he was pretty sure of that. “Provided Merlin can help me locate the D’lorean and I can get back in time to save my Arthur.”

“What happened to him?”

“He was shot.” Merlin bit his lower lip. “I don’t want to talk about that though. Tell me about Camelot, and Arthur and Merlin.”

For the rest of the day Gwaine did what he did best, tell stories about Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table.

It at least took Merlin’s mind off of his sore bum and Gwaine did love to talk and it gave him time to think and figure out what he could use here to make a time-machine if he couldn’t get the D’lorean back. He was sure he could get it to work via steam power. He’d just need enough steam.

He slid his gaze back to King Arthur. This man, this King of legend. It was so strange to him to see such resemblance to his Arthur. The dreams had all been real. Merlin didn’t believe in destiny, he created his own future. He built a time machine, after all. The purpose of which had been purely scientific. He and Arthur had just wanted to know what the dreams were about and of course whether or not they could actually do it.

They were brilliant, and had managed it. They should never have used illegal means of doing it that had been going too far and turned around and… Merlin bit his lip again. He refused to cry but he was stuck on a horse and he was tired and worried. He twisted the ring on his finger.

_You’ll be alright. I’ll make it right._

A horrible thought entered his head, was Arthur always supposed to die young?

Screw Destiny. He was either going to find the D’lorean or make a time machine from whatever he could find in Camelot.

***

They’d had to camp and Merlin was so tired he just slept. Sometime during the night Arthur’s cloak had made it on him and the man was sitting next to him while keeping watch. His eyes fluttered open to watch the fire illuminate his face. He was holding something in his hands, a red patch of fabric. He wondered what it meant. He saw Arthur shudder slightly and wipe at an eye. His hand ran through his hair and he tried to collect himself.

Leon, it appears, was also awake and went to sit with the King. Merlin kept his eyes closed and strained to hear their conversation.

“What If he’s dead, Leon? What if Morgana killed him?” Arthur sighed.

“You know Merlin, he’s a survivor. He’s alive, Arthur.”

“If. If not, I’ve never told him. What if I don’t get to tell him?” Arthur lifted his eyes to Leon and the older man put a comforting shoulder around him. Apparently he wasn’t so bad after all.

“You will.” Leon assured him.

“I’ll never treat him badly again.” Arthur vowed softly as Leon rubbed his shoulder gently. “I just want him back. I want to hear his voice, see the smile that’s just for me. It’s the only thing that gets me through the day sometimes. I…”

“I know Arthur.” Leon seemed to be used to comforting the King. “I’m almost certain he knows how you feel. He’d do anything for you, you know, even that if you asked him.”

“That’s _why_ I can’t.” Arthur muttered. “When this new Merlin kissed me, I was stunned. It had been everything I’d ever wanted. Except that it wasn’t me he was kissing. Do you know how many times I’ve imagined kissing him?”

“You’ve mentioned it.” Leon smiled indulgently.

So apparently this was Camelot. King Arthur had the hots for his sorcerer and Percival was sleeping with Lancelot and or Gwaine or both. Knights of the Round Table sure didn’t live up to their heterosexual legends. Then again, there hadn’t been any gay King Arthur legends. Merlin wasn’t altogether surprised that people got up to such things back then. It was likely just never discussed or people in some Kingdoms were more tolerant than others. Especially those who weren’t Roman Catholic.

Merlin sighed and went back to sleep.

***

Camelot did, in fact, live up to its legend. Merlin wished he was brave enough to take his cellphone out of his backpack and take a picture. Maybe later. People clearly loved their King so they waved and cheered when he returned with his wayward manservant. They’d put Merlin in one of the Knight’s cloaks to hide his unusual attire. A young dark haired lady rushed out from the castle to greet Lancelot. Guinevere, he supposed. He wondered if she knew. Then him. She looked so happy to see him and gave him a generous hug. “Merlin!” she kissed his cheek. “I’m so happy they found you! Good gracious, You have a beard.” She stared at his facial hair which they had forgotten about.

“Erm.” Merlin flustered as he tried to figure out how to answer.

“After effects of the spell he was under when we found him.” Arthur supplied in a voice loud enough that others could overhear. “His whole face was covered, you should have seen him. The hair kept growing back. No wonder no one recognized him.”

Merlin glanced at him. Magic apparently did weird things here. “Yeah, that happened.” He nodded. “But I’m uhm, back now. And really fucking tired, I need a wash and rest.”

“Manners, Merlin.” Arthur cuffed him. “You _are_ talking to a Knight’s Lady.”

Wait, didn’t Gwen marry Arthur? Merlin stared in confusion. “Sorry.” He rubbed his shoulder.

“There’s no need to pick on him, Arthur.” Gwen chided the King. She put her arm around Merlin, apparently they were friends, and guided him up the steps. “I’ll get you to Gaius, he’ll want to check you out.”

Arthur turned to put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I have things to attend to and need to talk to my uncle. I’ll be a few hours. You can talk to Gaius, it’ll be alright.” He nodded meaningfully. “Get cleaned up and when you’re done, I need to see you in my chambers.”

Gwen then noticed Merlin’s hand…which still had Arthur’s ring. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled.

“Lady Guinevere. It’s not what you think.” Merlin quickly shook his head and hid his hand.

Her face fell and she gave Arthur a glare. “Well, someone has some explaining to do then. Since when do you call me Lady Guinevere, it sounds so stuffy and so Arthur. Come on.”

“But I don’t… I …” Merlin could only let Gwen haul him away much to the amusement of the rest of the knights.

“Best to let her do what she wants, Merlin. She’s a force to be reckoned with!” Percival crowed.

Lancelot shot him a _look_.

Percival nudged Gwaine, “Drink?”

“Oh yeah.”

Leon followed Arthur and wasn’t any help at all.

Merlin had been listening to Gwen’s chatter as she led him through the confusing corridors towards a tower that had a plaque reading “Royal Physician”. Huh. A doctor. Well, he was a doctor too, just not a medicine.

“Gaius!” Gwen knocked and opened the door. The old man was not there but the site of the chamber made Merlin’s heart race. Not only a physician but a scientist! All the books… brilliant! All the test tubes and burners…and. Oh this would do nicely. This would do very nicely. He could work with this.

“I’ll get water for a bath for you.” Gwen sat him down across from the fireplace. There was some fruit, meat and cheese there and he immediately grabbed for it. He was pretty hungry.

“Er, thanks Gwen that would be nice.” Merlin said with his mouth full.

She looked at him strangely. “Somethings different about you… but… no matter. You’re home. That’s all that matters!” She smiled widely and whisked herself away. Merlin just stared after her and at the amazing about of things. All the ingredients he’d ever dreamed of. He wanted immediately to get his hands into all the books, but first things first. He stood up and picked up an apple. The place really needed some fresh air so he opened a window and went to examine the long lab table and all the things upon it. He checked out every surface and pulled out a large volume on something that was labeled chemical recipes. He could relate to that he just had to find something that might work as a power source. Next he began to set a few things up and help himself to specimens and samples. He didn’t use much. Just as he was about to start up the experiment there was a rather loud sound of surprise.

He turned to see an old man, 80 if he was a day, white haired and pasty faced. The man stared at Merlin as if he had two heads. “Merlin?” He closed the door. He had a satchel with him. “You’re back!” His smile widened and he strode over to give him an affectionate hug. “What are you doing? Where have you been?”

“Science.” Merlin gestured to the glass bottle. He’d put a chemical mix in and made it glow to illuminate a particular area.

“Astounding. You’ve never showed any interest in my books before.” Gaius stared and lifted an eyebrow. That was an understatement, it was more like the eyebrow had a life of its own. “You usually just use magic when you do experiments in here.”

“But I don’t have…” Merlin paused. “Eh. I’m not. Bollucks. I’m not the Merlin you know, Arthur said it was okay to tell you.”

Gaius took a seat. “I suppose I should be sitting down to hear this. If you’re not Merlin, who or what exactly are you.”

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took as long as i did i didn't know where I was going with it. Now I do.  
> Thanks for waiting!

Merlin had spent the better part of three hours working with Gaius and getting used to how things worked. After he initially explained everything the old man seemed to take it in stride and was delighted to see how much he enjoyed the progression Gaius had made in science and herbalism. It was truly remarkable. There were a great deal of advances in the 21st century but Gaius was just truly impressive with his ability to make use of herbs and their medicinal properties and combine them with forward thinking. That’s when he learned of the library and his eyes shone. There was an actual Library and a historian. God if he wasn’t so far in the past he’d be in heaven. A lab, a library and an actual honest to god historian. He’d even read some of Geoffrey’s works. Fanciful, he’d thought but there was some truth to them, he knew that now.

Dusk was approaching and he heard someone come in and knock on the door to the Royal Physician’s quarters. “Merlin, the King is asking for you.”

Merlin’s stomach rumbled a bit. “Oh good, maybe it’s time for dinner.” Not that he actually wanted to see this particular Arthur again. It hurt rather a lot. Gaius gave him a strange look and Merlin started to head off before he realized he had no idea where Arthur was. The guard gave him a patient look. “Er, where’s the uh, King?”

He followed the guard who looked a little surprised at his lack of knowledge. Eventually he found himself once again facing Arthur Pendragon with his sunshine blonde hair. Merlin swallowed. “Your Majesty, You needed me?”

“Of course, you’re late!” Arthur barked and waved away the guard. “At this time of day Merlin and I would go over speeches and then he’d help me get ready for dinner.”

“You spend that much time with your servant?”

“Yes.” Arthur said testily. “Where have _you_ been?”

“Talking theories with Giaus. He’s pretty amazing and totally ahead of his time.” Merlin said. He wandered about Arthur’s rooms curiously. “Very Kingly.” He observed. “Too bad there’s no indoor plumbing.”

“Plumbing?”

“Never mind.” Merlin shook his head. “Speeches?”

“Yes, Merlin writes some of them.” Arthur nodded. “I’m just about finished.” He was casually dressed at the moment in a white muslin shirt that showed off his muscles in the right light. God, his body was different in this time period. Still beautiful… but so much more muscled. His Arthur was a little bit more lean and tight. The King work out a lot, and apparently ate a lot too, he had a slight tummy. “You’re still wearing the ring.” His eyes narrowed which brought Merlin out of his scrutiny.

“Yes.”

“Take it off.”

“No. I might lose it.”

“ _Mer_ lin.” The King exhaled. “Take it off.”

“Fuck you!” Merlin’s eyebrows knitted together. “I will not. He was killed in front of me. This is all I have of him and I may _never_ see him again! I may never get back in time.”

Arthur rubbed his temples. “I understand that, Merlin. But it’s also my ring.” He brandished his own hand which still had the same ring. “If you run about wearing a ring that is the same as mine…people will….talk and think we’re doing things. I have never laid a hand on Merlin! He’ll be pissed at me when we find him and he finds out people are talking again.”

“Oh bloody hell.” Merlin gritted his teeth. “I’m not taking it off and you’re not going to make me.”

Arthur took a step towards him and Merlin took a step back. They faced off against each other for a moment before Arthur’s shoulders sagged. “Fine.” He shrugged helplessly.

“Look.” Merlin sat down on the ridiculously large bed. “I get that you’re waiting to appoint him to a position of power before giving in to whatever is going on between you. That’s honorable, really. I’m impressed. My Arthur and I took a while to get beyond the ‘work’ relationship too but it happened. We got to it. If people ask, you just tell them it is a promissory ring to signify favor. Basically if anyone touches Merlin you’ll kick their ass.”

“They all know that already.” Arthur said smugly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You just say you decided to make it official but that it is only a sign of favor, nothing more.”

“You think that’ll work?” Arthur looked skeptical.

“Of course.” Merlin had read it somewhere. It was worth a try. He wasn’t giving up the ring, anyway. They’d have to cut his finger off first.

Arthur relaxed. “I’m glad you’re here.” He admitted softly. “You have the same attitude he does. I’ve really missed it.” He gestured towards his armoire. “He usually helps me dress for supper and serves me, can you do that?”

Merlin grimaced. “I’m not a bloody servant, I’m not serving you dinner but I will help you dress. How hard can that be?”

Fifteen minutes later.

“Christ. He did this every day? Twice a day?” Merlin tried to straighten the cloak and Arthur just glared at him. Kings had to wear way too many layers of clothing.

“He was shite at it too for the first few weeks. You’ll help me get ready for bed after dinner.”

Merlin groaned. This sounded like way more work than he was cut out for. Too much personal interaction. “And he liked doing this?”

Arthur looked thunderstruck by the question. “I never … actually asked him. Of course he liked doing it, I’m a King and I was a Prince. He’s taken care of me for years.”

Merlin looked incredulous. “What a load of crap. No one likes being a servant. He’s doing it for other reasons. Maybe you ought to ask him what HE wants for a change. I get the feeling you don’t do that a lot.”

Arthur glowered. “You don’t even know me!”

Personal space? Arthur apparently didn’t know anything about Personal space because he was suddenly very much in Merlin’s. It was … disconcerting and for a crazy moment Merlin noticed how much he smelled like Arthur. How much…his eyes. Their gazes locked and Arthur swallowed thickly. He grunted once, leaned forward, slipped arm around Merlin’s waist and yanked him closer. It was a wild, bruising kiss and Arthur forced his lips open and hungrily devoured him. Merlin found his body responding just as eagerly as he did when...ugh not thinking was much better than thinking.

Arthur didn’t let up until they had to pause for breath but by that time he his hands had wandered and Merlin was already half-hard. He traced up and down Merlin’s neck and gave a breathy sigh. “I wanted to do that for years and he…you you’re so adorable when you’re snarking at me.” Arthur exhaled, unapologetic and yet somehow… apologetic at the same time.

If Merlin was annoyed before, he was more than a little annoyed now. “So you think that because I’m not him you can get away with kissing me?!? You ass!” He shoved Arthur away from him. It was kind of like shoving at a brick wall but he did it anyway. “King or not, I’ll kick your ass if you touch me again!” He raged. And really he was madder about the fact that he’d reacted.

Arthur laughed as though he thought such a thing impossible. “Come serve me tonight.”

“Not a chance in hell, you arrogant prick.”

“Merlin, I want people to see you.”

“Arthur I’m scientist, not a servant.”

“People will think it weird if Merlin is back and not serving me at dinner.” Arthur stuck out his lower lip in a rather magnificent pout.

Merlin pressed his own… quite well ravished lips … together. As different as the blonde king was from Arthur there was one thing that he could never resist. _That look_. “Fuck.” Merlin muttered. He snuck another look at Arthur and he was still doing that pout thing and the round hopeful eyes. “Fuck me.” He sighed. “Right. If you’re lucky I won’t drop anything on your royal ego as it’s so huge it’ll get in the way.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur reached out and punched his arm playfully. He gave a wide grin, whole kiss mess apparently already forgotten… and strode for the door. “Just do what the other servants do.”

“Right.” Merlin did not believe a word of that.

What was useful was that he had to stand around a lot and he could observe the rest of the room. The Knights who had found him were kind to him and helped him with suggestions and Arthur did try not to be an ass for the rest of the night so that was something. The weirdness was in how he felt a particular man stare at him. He was, as it happened, Arthur’s uncle Agravaine and had been helping him quite a bit. Agravaine was giving him a look that made his skin crawl but he was sly about it. Agravaine only ever did it when no one in the room was looking. He briefly thought it reminded him of the Lord of the Rings movies that his Arthur adored and the Wormtongue character. There was something fishy about that guy. He turned once and simply looked him directly in the eyes. A challenge. Agravaine gave him a scathing look. Apparently servants were not supposed to stare at their betters. Merlin smirked, let that be a lesson to that man.

“Merlin.” Gwen, now seated next to her husband smiled at the young man. “It’s such a pleasure to have you back. We all missed you, especially the King, I’m sure. Are you sure you’re rested enough to be working?”

Merlin felt all eyes upon him. “I’m fine, m’lady.” He nodded. Talk about something else, please talk about something else.

Arthur gave him a grin, clearly pleased with how things were going. He hadn’t dropped anything at least and so far no one had noticed anything different in Merlin’s behavior. It would certainly send a message to whoever had the real Merlin.

“I couldn’t help but notice.” Gwen of course had to ask. She was a girl, girls say these kind of thing and given that she was now a Lady of the court, she could. “And I’m glad he finally acknowledged your worth, Merlin. Congratulations.” She indicated the ring, so clearly a replica of the one Arthur always wore. She wasn’t at all saying anything to be spiteful, she was genuinely happy for both of them. “When is it official?”

You could have heard a pin drop in the great hall.

“Er… what?” Merlin blushed awkwardly. He twisted the ring nervously. He cast at glance at Arthur who had gripped the table and looked as if he was about to leap to his feet. “Oh!” Merlin grinned widely and laughed. “You know Arthur, he’s such a… erm… kind king. He truly had no idea what kind of King Arthur was. This was a gift for … all of the … long years of serving him … to signify …” He looked around the room at all the noblemen just gaping in his direction. Then he had it. “My permanent position in the Pendragon Household. Er. Servant to the King. That kind of thing. Nothing personal at all. Just ehm…” He laughed nervously, no one seemed to be buying it. “Basically, The King will kill you if you mess with me?”

They seemed to buy that. Arthur sat back down in his chair and stared over at them with a thunderous expression.

Gwen giggled. “Oh, we already all know that, dear. But I’m glad he’s made it official. You deserve it.” She patted Merlin’s arm. “Go get yourself a drink, you look like you need it.”

He didn’t waste any time, bowed briefly and… yes. Actually poured himself a drink, as he was sure servants did that all the time.

“Merlin.” Arthur cleared his throat. “I’ll be retiring early, go to my chambers and make sure it’s warm.”

He nodded vigorously and wished he could take the pitcher with him. With a quick turn, yes he forgot to bow, Merlin nearly practically ran out of the great hall.

Arthur rubbed his forehead.

If anyone noticed Agravaine slip out early too, they didn’t say.

Merlin eyed the fireplace. He didn’t have any clue how to start a fire in a fireplace but he was the top scientist in his field. He could figure out how to start a damn fire in the Prince’s chamber. As he was fussing, he heard a man’s voice from the doorway.

“Having trouble?” Agravaine’s voice made the hackles on the back of his neck raise. Agravaine held an officially looking document in his hands. “Just here to drop this off for the King.”

“I can start a bloody fire, thanks.” Merlin snapped in an annoyed tone. He would never get used to being a servant.

Agravaine frowned. “You cannot talk to me like that, young man. I’m the King’s uncle.”

“Apologies, My Lord. I’m not myself. I’ve been through a lot.” Merlin managed a quick save after he realized what he’d done.

Agravaine set the document down on Arthur’s table. “So I’ve been told.” He gave another silky panther-like smile. “You were held captive? Or lost?”

“It’s not that exciting a story.” Merlin stuffed a bunch of scrap paper into the fireplace but for the life of him couldn’t get a spark.

“I’m sure you will regale it to us soon. I’d love to hear what you were doing away from the castle so long.” Agravaine’s tone was quite condescending and if Merlin didn’t like him before he practically hated him now.

“I’ll be sure he gets it.” Merlin said between his teeth. “I’m very busy right now, so if you don’t mind.”

“Why you insolent guttersnipe!” Agravaine snarled suddenly. “Don’t you dare talk to me that way, I don’t know what sorcery is involved but I will get to the bottom of it. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to!” He grabbed Merlin’s arm and hoisted him to his feet. He gave him a little shake. “You think that wearing a ring will protect you, but you can be replaced.” He let Merlin go and turned on his heel. Over his shoulder he gave a smirk. “Do remember it is your word against mine when you go whining to his Majesty. His beloved Uncle.” Agravaine stalked out of the chamber and Merlin stared after him in amazement.

Medieval times sucked. In his day, he could charge the man with assault but at least he now knew something Agravaine seemed convinced Sorcery was involved. So he obviously knew something was going on. He crawled back over to the fireplace and worked his frustrations out on the fire.

“It usually works better when you use kindling.” Arthur’s amused snort came from the doorway.

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin. “Jesus Christ, Arthur.”

Arthur moved over and squatted down to show him the proper way of getting the fire started. “You were fine tonight. Sorry, Gwen is … she just wants me to be happy. She’s been pushing for me to talk to him for ages.”

When he stood up he stretched tiredly which of course indicated it was time to take off the clothing. Merlin swallowed and really wished he didn’t have to participate in this particular duty. “Your uncle was in here earlier.” He told Arthur as he unhooked the cloak and tossed it to the side.

“What did he want?” Arthur stood patiently as Merlin removed the sword belt and started on other articles of clothing. His fingers trembled slightly.

“He said that he suspected me to be involved in sorcery and that he would get to the bottom of it.”

“Damnit!” Arthur exhaled. “If Agravaine finds out about Merlin my plans of legalizing magic are ruined. If I do it the day my servant is arrested…Ugh. Wait, why did he think sorcery was involved?”

“Dunno, but he was staring at me all throughout dinner.”

“I don’t…” Arthur grunted. “I can’t believe it. Not him… There must be another explanation.” He looked so crestfallen that it tugged on Merlin’s heart strings.

“Maybe it’s not.” Merlin suggested. “Let’s not jump to conclusions. Maybe he just hates Merlin.”

Arthur nodded wordlessly.

He’d basically stripped down Arthur to his pants and shirt without reacting so that was a relief. Apparently Agravaine was a cock-block.   
  
Merlin gathered up Arthur’s clothes and put them into the laundry basket. “Well I guess I bid you good night. I wanted to work on some theories….”

Arthur reached out to grab his arm. “Stay here tonight.”

“What?” Merlin blinked at him.

“I won’t do anything, I just don’t want you vulnerable down there.” Arthur released him and practically begged.

Fuck, that look again. “I can take care of myself.” Merlin grumbled. “If I need to defend myself. And where would I sleep?”

“In my bed.”

“Oh.”

Merlin sucked in his breath. “If I stay here, people will talk.”

“I don’t care.” Arthur said mulishly.

So Merlin tried a different tactic. “How are you going to explain it to the real Merlin when he comes back? Have you thought about that? How he would feel?”

“He’ll understand it was for safety reasons.”

“Will he? I wouldn’t. I would be furious with you for wanting someone who looked like me.” Merlin shook his head. “Arthur I’m not staying here with you. I’ll be perfectly fine with Gaius not that sleeping in a more comfortable bed isn’t appealing, mind you. But Honestly, I do know how to fight.”

“You’re staying here, and that’s final.” Arthur snapped. Apparently once he’d made up his mind about something he stuck to it.

Merlin sighed. “If you touch me, I’ll defend myself against you. And don’t say I didn’t warn you when Merlin has your nuts in his hands for this.” Talking about himself in third person was way too weird and he was too tired. “Can I wear one of your night shirts? I’m not sleeping in my clothes.”

“Fine.” Arthur nodded and gestured wordlessly. He took off his own shirt. “Here. I don’t wear a shirt to bed.”

Merlin sucked in his breath. “Of course you don’t.”

It was going to be a long night.

***

“So there’s another Merlin?” Morgana looked at Agravaine thoughtfully.

“Yes.” Agravaine eyed the man hanging from the ceiling, passed out cold. They had captured him several weeks ago and Morgana was planning to use him to kill Arthur.

“Neat trick.” Morgana rubbed her chin. “I didn’t think my brother had it in him to resort to sorcery. You must break the spell. What’s different about him?”  
  
“Well he’s wearing a ring. It looks like Arthur’s.”

“The spell must be on the ring.” Morgana snapped hers. “You must get the ring.”

“What about him?” Agravaine looked at their prisoner.

“I have him drugged and compliant. He’s not going anywhere.” Morgana smirked. “He’s been quite … entertaining.”

“Truly, my dear, you surprise me. I shall do my best to get that ring. Until then. Do be careful.”

Morgana watched her uncle leave and scoffed in his direction. “So my dear Merlin, your precious Arthur has a replacement. We shall see, won’t we?” She traced her fingers up and down a shark cheekbone. “Pity. If you hadn’t tried to poison me, I could really have fallen for you as he has. What a pair we would make, hm?” She tilted her head as she thought of a wonderfully, marvelous idea and snickered to herself.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of seasons.:) I don't know. I have no idea, it's an AU.:)

Merlin lay stiffly in the large bed. Arthur was sleeping on his side and facing him. He’d started off the other way around but turned pretty soon after. Merlin sighed and turned to study the blonde King. He looked so much like his Arthur but looking like someone and being someone were two different things. His heart knew that, his body… not so much. It was highly aroused by the nearness of a familiar form. Merlin shifted slightly but the more he inched away from Arthur, the more Arthur seemed to stir and move. Eventually, Arthur’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed in confusion. “Merlin?” Unfiltered due to sleep deprivation, his emotions were completely visible on his face.

Naked desire, confused realization and frustration drove Arthur to push himself up and rest on an elbow. “Merlin liked sleeping on that side during hunting trips when we shared body heat.” Arthur mumbled. “If you want to switch, just say so.”

“It’s not that.” Merlin shook his head. He wasn’t about to tell the King of Camelot about his highly aroused state.

“This is weird isn’t it?” Arthur’s lashes lowered.

“I haven’t actually ever shared a bed with Arthur without…things… happening.” Merlin confessed in a rush. “My body doesn’t understand it’s not supposed to react.”

“We’re never going to get any sleep like this.” Arthur muttered. He threw back the covers to reveal that he was in a similar state.

“If you’ve never done anything with Merlin, How did you get through the nights you spent using him for body heat?” Merlin wondered.

“I… didn’t.” Arthur said with a soft blush. “He either never noticed or I faced the other way.”

“I assure you, he probably noticed.” Merlin snorted. “A blind man would have noticed. Does he have some kind of affliction? I thought he was a powerful sorcerer. You can’t honestly tell me he didn’t once touch you? Maybe he doesn’t like men. Sometimes Wizards are asexual, at least in the stories I’ve read. That’s probably it.”

“Asexual?” Arthur didn’t know the term. “And he didn’t, not once. He is always professional whenever he’s near me. He either doesn’t notice or ignores it. Merlin likes men, I’ve seen him looking at me and I saw him get hard doing that before. Looking at me, I mean. I’ve heard him at night sometimes calling my name. It’s complicated. Until I name him court sorcerer, I’d be taking advantage.”

“Asexual. A person who is not attracted to men or women. It happens. Ah…” Merlin found it rather difficult to pull his gaze back up to Arthur’s face. “Well.” He turned to lay on his back. “I can’t sleep like this.”

“W…what are you going to do?” The King looked somewhat appalled.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen another man bring himself off before?” Merlin looked over at Arthur incredulously.

If the shocked look was anything to go by, he hadn’t. Arthur shook his head vigorously.

Merlin closed his eyes because that way he could forget that there was a version of Arthur Pendragon sleeping right next to him and he shouldn’t have to be doing this on his own. Cursing fate, he just swallowed and pushed all thought aside. It hurt and he needed this and it was either do this or curl up into a ball and cry. He shimmied out of his pants and tossed them onto the floor.

Arthur couldn’t have looked away if he tried. His eyes went quite round at first then dark. He kept the blankets off, of course and unlaced his own pants. He’d seen Merlin’s cock before, and this one was no different and yet… so very different in its aroused state. He’d long imagined that cock deep inside his throat, needy and full. He imagined the sounds Merlin would make and he imagined what Merlin’s face would be like when he came.

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur’s heavy gaze. In the back of his mind his conscious screamed that it was wrong. For a long time they just stared at each other. That was when he took his cock and began to stroke it. That was also when he realized that Arthur had done the same thing.

When they locked gazes Arthur licked his lips. “Merlin…” He whispered heavily.

And so it began. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, Merlin told himself. He wasn’t even touching Arthur. They weren’t kissing. They were just. He began to speed up his pulls and thrust into his hand. God there was something dizzying about the King’s eyes. They were brighter than his Arthur’s but still… god still so intense. He groaned and a few moments later Arthur did the same. He could feel the pressure building for release.

“Are you close?” Arthur whispered brokenly.

“Y-yeah…”

“Merlin…”

“Arthur….”

They lay there and panted for several dizzying moments. Crushing guilt and pain laced through Merlin and he started to sob. Arthur was dead. He’d seen him die. “He’s dead.” Merlin whimpered and his shoulders began to shake, “He’s dead.”

Arthur shifted over and drew Merlin into his arms. “Hey, it’s …” He didn’t know what to say. He held Merlin there. “He’s not dead, not really. Not if you can get back and stop it.”

Merlin sniffled against Arthur’s chest. “I love him so much. I can’t … won’t. I need him to breathe.”

It sounded strangely familiar. It was exactly how Arthur felt for Merlin. If anything happened to him, if he never came back. “We’ll get you home.” Arthur said softly as he tried to comfort him. “If anyone can do it, Merlin can, he’s very powerful.”

***

Arthur Pendragon’s eyes fluttered open to a beeping monitor. His eyes swam for a moment as the room came into focus but the person he expected to see wasn’t there. The last thing he remembered was… a gunshot to the chest just before they were about to experiment. Merlin!?! “Merlin!” He cried out as he tried to sit up a little too quickly. Oh god, what had happened?!? “The D’lorean…” He

His elder sister Morgana pushed him back down to the hospital bed. “He’s not here. We were hoping you could tell us. You’ve been out for a few days, Arthur. You were very nearly killed. Luckily someone witnessed the shooting and got you to an ambulance quickly. We couldn’t find any trace of Merlin. What the happened? What trouble did you both get into?”

Oh god, what if they had him? “Did anyone go back to the site? Did you? I’ve got to…” Arthur felt a wave of nausea rush over him. What if the men who had shot him had taken Merlin and the D’lorean?

“Arthur, what in god’s name is going on? When I went to your house it was torn apart. Merlin was nowhere to be found. Why are you asking about a D’lorean? There was no D’lorean at the site where you were shot and no Merlin.” Morgana hissed at him.

“He either used it, or they took it.” Arthur didn’t appear to be making much sense. “Listen to me, I have to get out of here as soon as possible. You have to take me back to the site where they found me. I think something happened but I need to check the road. It’ll tell me what happened to him. Please Morgana.”

“Not until you explain what madness you’re talking about. You’re in no condition to leave the hospital.” Morgan told him.

“Then you go, take a video and bring it back to me. Look for everything you can. Please, Morgana. It was… we were. It was an experiment.” Looking back, Arthur began to realize what a completely ludicrous idea it was. Going back in time? Dealing with unsavory people? It wasn’t worth it if it meant they would lose each other. “I have to find him!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll go. Take it easy brother.” Morgana reassured him as a nurse came in to give him his medication.

***

Merlin screamed in pain when Morgana put the snake into his neck. “Now you’re mine.” She taunted him. “And I want you to tell Arthur how much you enjoyed our time together when you kill him. I want you to tell him how well I treated you when I found you. How I nursed you back to health.”

She drew her fingers down his chest. “How you lusted over my naked form and buried yourself inside me. I want you to tell him that. I want him to be in pain when you kill him. I want his heart broken. I want him to lose the will to live and that I get when you tell him that it is me you love.”

“Yes, Morgana.” Merlin said softly, lips quivering. “I love you, Morgana.”

Morgana chuckled low. “Now, I shall return you to Camelot where you will first get rid of the impostor.” She grinned when Merlin leaned forward and tried to kiss her. “No, my pet.” She put her finger upon his lips and he whimpered in protest. “You know what you must do in order to get that… hmmm?”

Merlin inhaled her scent and shivered with lust.

“Sleep now.” She touched his forehead. “For tomorrow you will wake and return to Camelot.”

Merlin closed his eyes and would not remember his dreams. For that, he was thankful.

***

“I’ve got to keep searching for him. I just have to. I can’t just wait around.” Arthur had argued with Lancelot. “Alright, Alright. I’ll take Gwaine with me. Um. Merlin will remain with Gaius. You stay and keep track of the other Merlin. I know that he’s got some things he wants to talk to Gaius about.”

Eventually the King had his way and he and Gwaine were moving through the forest. While Gwaine chattered, Arthur focused on their surroundings. He frowned when he saw some rustling. They stopped and dismounted. Arthur held up his hand. “Show yourself!” He called.

And that was when he saw him. Covered head to toe in grime, Merlin staggered onto the road and looked about in disorientation. Arthur’s heart stopped briefly then it sped up and he dropped his sword. “Merlin!” A smile brightened his face as he rushed forward and dragged the young man into his arms and very nearly sobbed. “You’re alive!”

“Last I checked.” Merlin was a trifle confused by the show of affection. Arthur gazed at him and hugged him again for good measure. Was it his imagination or did it seem like Arthur wanted to kiss him? His stomach growled and his body ached from pain.

Gwaine was there and grinning at him. “I know a certain King who was lost without you, glad to have you back.” He gave the young man a hug.

“I thought I might never see you again.” Arthur exhaled with a shudder. He went for his water bottle and unwound it so that he could offer it to Merlin. As the King turned his back, Merlin bent down to pick up his sword. He lifted it up and there was a scraping sound against the ground. Arthur turned around with the water and he frowned faintly when he saw a strange look in Merlin’s eye.

But Gwaine was there and Merlin laughed nervously. He turned the hilt of the sword around and offered it to Arthur. Arthur exchanged it for the water and sheathed his weapon. “So… you’re not going to believe this.” The King rubbed the back of his neck.

Something was off. Gwaine was watching Merlin intently. He just couldn’t put his finger on what. So far as he knew that was likely the first time Arthur had ever shown affection for Merlin by hugging him in public. Well, Gwaine wasn’t exactly public but same difference. And Merlin hadn’t reacted. The old Merlin would have blushed and stammered and looked extremely flustered. Something was not right. He looked around, on guard but not making it obvious.

Arthur helped Merlin wash off the grime from his face, gazing at him all the while, he’d briefly explained about the other Merlin. “He’s just like you, but older. We were hoping he’d induce whoever captured you to action so maybe they did let you go. How did you get away? Who had you?”

“I don’t remember, Arthur. I just remember waking up in a pile of dirt.” Merlin told him. He blinked up innocently at the King and smiled at him. “You went searching for me?”

“Every day.” Arthur plucked leaves from his hair. “You need a bath.” He laughed softly. “We’d best get you back to Camelot.” He nodded gruffly and figure out what to do. “We don’t want anyone to see you and realize there are two Merlins, though.”

“He knows I’m a sorcerer?” Merlin wondered. “That’s easy, I’ll just put a glamor spell on him so they don’t see we’re the same person.”

“Yes. Like I said, he’s from the future.” Arthur said. “He thinks you can help him get back there or at least find the thing that will help him get back there. I’m not sure.”

Merlin smiled. Inside he was conflicted. There was something really urgent he had to do and this was all a distraction from his real purpose. He also wondered why Arthur felt the need to stand so close to him and to keep touching him. God. What? He liked it when Arthur touched him. The back of Merlin’s head pounded and he looked over at Gwaine who oddly enough, seemed distrustful.

“Sire, we’d best leave this area quickly.” Gwaine suggested.

Arthur agreed and so they rode back to Camelot, Merlin held in Arthur’s arms the entire time.

**TBC**

Arthur desperately looked over the footage Morgana gave him. “There!” He noted the burn tracks. “He did it!”

“Did what?” Morgana’s eyebrows raised.

“He used the D’lorean. What day is today? It’s been four days.” Arthur counted back in his head. “Before the first test I programmed the D’lorean on auto-pilot. It would go back and forth.” He started to put on his shirt as the doctor had cleared him to leave. “It would come here every twenty-four hours and return to its destination. It was a fail-safe, just in case something happened. Merlin didn’t know about it.”

“So let me get this straight. You two built a TIME MACHINE out of a D’lorean?” Morgana stared at him. “Because of a dream?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Arthur nodded. “And the D’lorean should appear back at midnight at the same spot if I’m right. We should be able to catch it, then go back and get him if he’s in trouble.”

“I’m coming with you.” Morgana followed her brother. Why, she had no idea.

Arthur gave her an exasperated look. He took some meds for the pain and signed all his forms. He just prayed Merlin was still alive.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana stood with Arthur in the middle of the parking lot where he had been shot. Arthur pointed out the burn marks on the ground and had excitedly explained how they were from the d’lorean and that Merlin would have used it to escape. She was still trying to wrap her head around how they’d decided that building a time machine was a good idea in the first place because there was history to consider and the butterfly effect and all kinds of crazy things that could go wrong. If Merlin was stuck in the past it was up to them to rescue him.

“So tell me, oh brilliant one, exactly how you programmed the car to return here at midnight and then back again the next night and how no one would notice.” Morgana stared at her brother with a skeptical expression. She knew they were both brilliant but this was insane.

“Camouflaged it.” Arthur said with a dry chuckle. His head was still bandaged from where it had been grazed by the bullet and Morgana knew that he hadn’t slept since he woke up in the hospital. “I was fairly certain it would be entirely impossible to explain a d’lorean in medieval times so I rigged it with mirrors and special paint. Merlin doesn’t know. He’s not as paranoid as I am. Basically it camouflages with everything around it so that if you don’t know where it is you wouldn’t be able to find it without this.” He pulled out what looked like an automatic car-opener that was rather more elaborate than it needed to be. Arthur checked his watch. “You have everything we need?”

Morgana nodded. She had the bag of supplies.

“The d’lorean should return in exactly 2 minutes.” Arthur pulled down his goggles and indicated that Morgana should do the same.

She did so and looked at him cautiously. “Are you sure about this, Arthur?”

“One Hundred percent sure.” Arthur couldn’t handle anything else. He wouldn’t believe that he’d lost Merlin. He just wouldn’t.

***

King Arthur had better days, he was sure. He never once believed he would sitting in his chambers and staring at two Merlins.

Merlin looked directly at the other version of himself and Emrys looked right back at him. Emrys was the Sorcerer, Merlin was the Scientist. It was easier to differentiate themselves this way.

“You’re me.” Emrys said with a little smirk, he looked Merlin up and down with an unimpressed expression. “But you don’t have magic. How is that?”

Arthur was uncertain what was happening, as far as he was concerned Merlin behaved more like the real Merlin and Emrys wasn’t behaving like himself at all. Once he’d cleaned up they’d brought the two of them together to talk.

“I use science.” Merlin shrugged. He wasn’t really impressed by the younger version of himself, not yet. He’d expected a wise sorcerer, not a young man. It was disheartening to say the least. “I built a machine to come back here and find out why I was having dreams about this time. I was going to come with my Arthur but he’s dead. I’ve been waiting to meet you because you HAVE magic and you should be able to locate the d’lorean so I can go home. If I can get home a few days before I can stop Arthur from dying.”

Emrys seemed to understand, his gaze slid towards the King and there was an unmistakable look there. It was gone in a flash when he realized Merlin had noticed. “Well how can I find something if it’s not in this time period?” He spread his hands and gave Merlin a look.

Merlin eyed Emrys. “You’re the sorcerer. Don’t you have a spell that can look into other time periods? Otherwise use is magic?”

They both glared at each other.

Arthur began to rub his forehead. One Merlin was a headache, two was a nightmare. “Look, Merlin…”

They both looked at him.

Arthur sighed. He pointed at Emrys. “Do the glamor spell, we’ll say he’s your cousin come to visit. While Merlin…..” He clarifies by still pointing at Merlin. “Does his job, you should work with Gaius to look through the spell books.”

Emrys grunted and threw Arthur an annoyed look but he set about to start casting the spell.

Merlin looked over at the King. He was unsure of how he felt about this whole situation yet. It was going to be very difficult to co-exist with an Arthur wandering about that wasn’t his. He did recognize a dismissal when he saw one though, so once the spell was done. He touched his face. “Well?”

“Not bad.” Arthur chuckled. “Definitely unrecognizable unless you look closely.”

“What did he do?” Merlin looked for a mirror. “Jesus Christ.”

Emrys had made him a blonde with hazel eyes. “I could have made you a girl…” He groused at Merlin’s appalled look.

Merlin heard Arthur’s laughter echoing down the hallway as he stormed out of the King’s chambers, extremely displeased. He was apparently Merlin’s blonde cousin William for now.

Once alone with Emrys, Arthur’s laughter died down. “Merlin…” He exhaled as he looked over at Emrys. “Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t seem like yourself.”

Emrys’ eyes searched around the room as though lost in some other thought. “Huh? Oh, fine, fine.” He waved a hand at the King while he studied the wardrobe thoughtfully.

Arthur slid off the bed onto his feet and moved forward. “Merlin.” It was the first time they had been alone since he had found him. He stood only a foot a few moments until Emrys noticed and turned around quickly in surprise.

“What are you doing?” Emrys frowned and stepped back quickly. He accidently jostled the wardrobe as he did.

Arthur had reached out a hand as though he’d been about to touch him. At the other man’s appalled face, Arthur lowered his hand in surprise.

“Er…” Arthur had never seen that expression on Merlin before. He never shied away from contact. He searched Emrys eyes and was taken aback by what he saw there. Crestfallen, Arthur tried hard to hide the pain in his own eyes. “Nothing.” He swallowed. “I’m just glad to have you back.”

“Glad to be back, Sire.” Emrys said flippantly. “I suppose I should see to your laundry. Anything else you need? I have things to do.”

Where are you Merlin? Arthur wanted to ask as he felt he had his manservant back but not his friend. Maybe he just needed a little time. “No.” Arthur shook his head, “No you can go.”

He sat down heavily in his chair when Emrys left. He didn’t know what to do if Merlin didn’t return his feelings. He had just simply stared at Arthur as though he’d been disgusted by the very idea of being that close. He’d never done that before. He’d never shied away or looked at him like that. It was the middle of the day but Arthur knew one thing. He needed a drink.

***

Arthur gave a nearly crazed laugh when a gust of wind and screeching tires rushed through the area. Morgana’s hair flew out behind her. The D’lorean returned exactly as predicted. “See?” Arthur gestured wildly towards the car. “Come on Morgana.” He pressed a button on his device previously camouflaged car materialized and the doors opened up. “Merlin!” He checked the driver’s seat hopefully but it was empty. His face fell, they were going to have to go back after all. They had been smart the day before and were dressed in rented medieval wear. “Damnit.” He swore. “We’ve got to go find him.”

Morgana nodded, clearly surprised by the fact that Arthur had actually built a machine that could go through time. What the hell? “What does it run on?”

“Solar energy mainly.” Arthur explained. “The battery cell is linked to the engine battery. It gathers it up during the day and stores power. We needed specific parts that were somewhat illegal.” He gave her a shrug. He headed over to the fuel engine and took out a dead cell and replaced it with a new one. He climbed into the driver’s seat and started to adjust some of the settings. He wanted them to arrive closer to where Merlin showed up. “Coming?”

Morgana found herself nodding again. She got into the back seat and buckled up. “You sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded. Mostly, anyway. He gave her a wild grin. “What’s the point of staying here if Merlin’s trapped back there?” He gunned the engine and the d’lorean sparked to life. There was a sound within the engine like lightning crackling and Morgana’s hair stood on end.

Arthur switched to the gas pedal, floored it and the world spun around them.

***

Emrys shuddered. Had Arthur been about to touch him? Kind of hard to kill someone when you keep getting distracted by their desire to be in your personal space. There were some things he needed. Special herbs. Poison that he could find an hour or so away from Camelot. He was certainly not expecting to see a white flash of light far off in the distance. It looked a lot like a lightning strike, actually but it was the middle of the day. Magic? Maybe it was Morgana looking for him? She said she would send him a sign every now and then. Just thinking about her made his blood warm and his heart quicken. He licked his lips. She would be pleased when he told her about his plan. Arthur would be dead by sundown so long as he kept his hands to himself.

He already had the herbs tucked into his pack as he wandered towards the flash. He blinked slightly as he could feel some sort of weird energy to the place. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before. The ground of the forest was slightly burnt but in a very precise way, what leaves tracks like that? His eyes followed the tracks to see a black apparatus made of metal the likes of which he’d never seen in his life. Emrys’ mouth opened in a surprised ‘o’ and he gave a cry of surprise when the door opened and Morgana stepped out. She looked different from when he’d last seen her. She was wearing a gown that would pass for something Gwen might wear. And her hair. Emrys’ eyes flew to her head. It was a short, sleek bob. She looked amazing in it and he smiled widely at her and attempted to get her attention as he hurried towards them.

Morgana glanced down in the driver’s side. Arthur was unconscious, “Arthur…” she murmured. “Wake up!” She hadn’t seen Merlin yet. She reached over to check his pulse. He was alive at least. She pulled the backpack out and nearly yelped in surprise when she turned to see Merlin. “Merlin!” He looked quite different. Younger and dressed clothing from the current time period, she suspected. She smiled brightly at him.

Emrys made it to her side and took both her hands in his. “Miss me already?” He gave her a wicked grin and before she could respond he’d drawn her into his arms and was kissing her. He perhaps seemed to realize she wasn’t kissing back because he released her in confusion. “I thought…” He rubbed the back of his head. “Forgive me, I thought that was what you wanted.”

“Merlin, have you hit your head or something?” Morgana rasped. She scrabbled at her mouth in confusion. “Come on, help me. Arthur has passed out.”

“You have Arthur in there?” Emrys opened his mouth. “But I thought you wanted me to kill him?”

“What? No, of course I don’t. What gave you that idea, come on, help me.” Morgana grumbled and moved over to the driver’s side.

Emrys could feel his brain becoming extremely confused. The suggestion was warring with Morgana’s current directive. He gripped his brain and tried to shake himself to focus. When Morgana opened up the driver’s side, Arthur began to come to. Only it most certainly wasn’t Arthur. At least … Emrys stepped back. It was starting to dawn on him. This wasn’t Arthur. It was _Merlin_ ’s Arthur. Which meant… He looked sharply at Morgana.

Arthur saw Emrys and immediately began to get out of the car without even checking to make sure he was capable of it. “Merlin! You’re alive.”

“Arthur, wait I don’t think that’s---“ Morgana began.

Too late, Arthur surged to his feet, reached for him and kissed Emrys soundly on the lips.

Emrys had never before experienced a kiss from Arthur. Even though he had wanted one before Morgana’s spell he'd never expected Arthur to actually do it. Therefore he was surprised out of his wits. Whatever was going on in his head he had no idea, all he knew was that an Arthur Pendragon who was not his had just kissed him and gods but he liked it. He sighed into the kiss and felt a warm glow flow over his body. It felt so good and Arthur’s tongue was certainly something he wanted more of. His body was pulled tight against him and he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. “Augh!” Emrys cried out. Then there was a thump on the back of his head and he slumped against Arthur. Knocked out cold.

Morgana stomped on the snake thing that had crawled out of Merlin’s neck with the heel of her shoe. “I tried to tell you!” She shrieked at Arthur. “That’s not Merlin, he doesn’t even have your ring!”

Arthur paled as he held the unconscious man in his arms. “But…how?”

“I don’t know, all I know is that he thought I wanted to kill you.” Morgana looked about ready to hyperventilate.

“If he’s not Merlin. Where’s Merlin?” Arthur’s eyes widened in fear.

“I somehow just KNEW this wasn’t going to be easy.” Morgana sighed as she glared at her brother. “Let’s tie him up and question him. You’d better cloak the D’lorean in case anyone else shows up.”

Arthur nodded and carefully settled the man in his arms next to a tree. His head spun. That had been one hell of a kiss and he couldn’t just dismiss it. It certainly had felt like Merlin was in his arms. But why would past Merlin be wanting to kill Arthur? It didn’t make any sense.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I refer to The King I mean King Arthur  
> When I refer to Emrys I mean King Arthur's Merlin  
> When I refer to Merlin I mean Merlin from the future.

Emrys groggily came to and found himself tied to a tree. His vision swam a little but eventually it cleared and he saw Morgana, doing something weird to her nails. Her hair was short and she wore a gown more suited to Gwen but it was definitely her.

“Oh you’re awake!” Morgana smiled brightly. She put down whatever that metal thing was she was using on her nails into the leather bag at her hip. “Good, Arthur will be back soon, he just went to get us some water, there’s a creek nearby.”

“Arthur’s gathering firewood?” Emrys wondered if he was still dreaming. “You look different. What are going to do with me?” He knew she didn’t know about his magic, the last thing he remembered was being in her cabin and doused with water…and getting kissed by…The kiss was pretty memorable. He refused to believe Arthur had kissed him. No, no that was crazy.

“I’m not sure yet, that will be up to Arthur.” Morgana laughed gaily. Her expression was far less tortured than usual and Emrys wondered just what was going on. “This is his show.” She clarified. “I’m just along for the ride.”

Emrys blinked at her in confusion.

“I’ll let him explain.” Morgana couldn’t quite understand because as far as she knew she wasn’t in Arthur and Merlin’s dreams.

That was when Arthur wandered in with a pile of wood. He was an outfit of brown and black leathers and Merlin had to swallow because…Arthur in tight leather was something he always found alluring. Arthur in tight leather, a long beautiful jacket, a deep red shirt that was somewhat….shiny. Arthur in anything was a glorious sight but in black leather? That was … he had no idea how to end that thought and promptly put it aside. Nowhere on his person was the pendragon symbol and when Emrys finally lifted his head to his face his eyes practically boggled. “Arthur! What the hell has Morgana done to your hair?!?” Gone was the sunshine King he loved and this… this was a different man entirely. “Morgana…” His eyes glowed and rage boiled in his heart. “What have you done to him?” The ropes around him fell and he jumped to his feet, fists clenched. “What have you done to Arthur!?!”

Morgana’s eyes widened, “What? ME?” She took a step back and several more, from out of her bag she drew a small cylinder. “Stay away from me! I have Mace!” she shrieked. “I didn’t do anything to Arthur, he’s my brother! Why would I? Wait…wait…wait.” Her eyes opened in realization. “You know someone who looks like me? Arthur, tell him! Stay away from me!” She backed away as Merlin advanced on her.

“Er, right.” Arthur had been for the most part somewhat stunned and more than a little embarrassed. “Merlin, we’re not from here. We’re not the people you know. I’m really sorry for kissing you, I thought you were my fiancé.”

Emrys stopped where he was and stared hard at Arthur. He kept Morgana in his peripheral vision and breathed hard. “Fiancé?” He swallowed again, visions of the kiss rose to his mind and how much he had… liked it.

“Er, my well at least I’m hoping he’ll say yes.” Arthur cast a glance at Morgana who was still trying to ward Emrys off with her Mace. “I’m going to marry him, at least, if I can find him. Which is what we’re trying to tell you. We’re here to find him. Have you seen someone who looks like you, but.. er… older?”

Emrys gradually lowered his hands. He looked between the two of them. Morgana certainly seemed nothing like herself and Arthur… well he was entirely different, also older, now that he looked closely. About ten years older. “I’ve heard of dopplegangers.” His voice still held a note of warning.

“We’re not dopplegangers, Merlin.” Arthur grunted. “Listen, your magic. Can that help us locate him? We’re …” He had no idea how explain.

“Oh for heaven’s sake.” Morgana eyed her brother. “For a genius scientist you are an idiot, dear brother. Listen to me.” She looked directly at Emrys. “We know who you are. You’re Merlin, most powerful sorcerer in the world, we really weren’t expecting a kid….but I can deal with that. Merlin came through before we did because he was trying to escape something in the future. We followed him and thought you were him at first. You don’t believe me? Arthur, show him the car. We don’t have time for this.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, Morgana loved being in charge. He pulled out his remote and flicked a switch. The car shimmered into being and Emrys stared.

It took him several minutes to completely comprehend that the car was not anything that could possibly have been created by magic. Magic used materials readily available. The materials on this were foreign metal parts he’d never seen or heard of before. He reluctantly looked back at the dark haired man who looked exactly like Arthur. “Where are you from?”

“The correct question is when.” Morgana interjected.

“Morgana.” Arthur glared at his sister. “Do you mind letting me talk to Merlin alone? Wait in the car.”

Morgana did as she was told with a huff which completely surprised Emrys.

“Listen.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “In the future, Merlin and I, that’s where we are from, the Future. In the future we kept having dreams about this time, about you. Something compelled us to come here so we … built a time machine. Er, a device that lets you travel back and forth through time. The hard part is that I think Merlin might believe I’m dead. He saw me get shot and left immediately. I think he was trying to change the past. I’m not sure why he came here. It must have been a calculation error.” He tried to talk slowly but Emrys just gaped at him.

“You’re US in the Future? But…” Emrys scratched his head. “I’ve been told I’m Immortal.” Indeed he’d been having several conversations with the druids that year and heard revelations about Emrys.

“I don’t know what to tell you.”

“So.” Emrys frowned. “That means we both die.”

“Or we’re your descendants.” Arthur interjected.

“That’s a good point.” Emrys’ shoulders sagged as he stared at Arthur. “How do you know about my magic?”

“Everyone knows about the great Merlin. You’re famous!” Arthur scoffed, then snapped his mouth shut. “Er, sorry I should have said that.”

“Right. Less I know about the future the better.” Emrys looked at the car where Morgana wrote. “So you get along with her then? She’s not evil?”

“Morgana is my half-sister and I love her dearly.” Arthur reassured Emrys. “She wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

Emrys looked at him long and hard. Something deep in his gut told him that this dark-haired Arthur wasn’t lying. Who made up freakish things like that anyway? He sighed and lowered his gaze. He was feeling confused and his emotions were all over the place. He had no idea what had happened and how he’d escaped from Morgana’s clutches. The kiss from Arthur had taken him completely by surprise and he began to realize that it must have broken the spell. Going down that road of thought upset him even more because it was the King he ….loved. Emrys looked back up at Arthur.

Arthur gave him a re-assuring smile. He laid a hand on Emrys’ shoulder. “You remind me of the first time I met Merlin in University. He was your age, same build and awkwardness. He grew out of that but was always beautiful. Like you. Will you help us?”

Bright blue eyes stared at him hopefully and Emrys had seen that too often in the past. It was the way Arthur got him to pretty much do whatever he wanted. “I…” He searched the other man’s eyes. God, how easy it would be to get lost and forget who he was meant for. “Yeah. I will. First I have to get sorted and figure out where we are. You may want to have Morgana stay here. I can’t take either of you into Camelot without putting a glamour spell on you so no one recognizes you. It’s hard to maintain one, two might be tricky.”

“Thank you, Merlin!” Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and couldn’t help but draw the other man into a tight hug. He had a feeling he’d completely surprised him by doing so but didn’t care. He felt Merlin’s arms tighten around him and had to admit to himself that it felt just as good as when his Merlin did it. There was something connecting all of them, he just knew it.

Morgana stepped out of the car. “Can we go?”

Emrys extracted himself from Arthur’s arms, his neck was red from embarrassment. “Arthur, she should really stay here. Her… the other Morgana is trying to kill the King. If someone should recognize her…”

“I’m not staying behind!” Morgana said mulishly.

Arthur disguised the car again. “I’m not leaving her out here, Merlin. We’re in this together, my sister and I.”

“I wish…” Emrys stared at the pair of them defending each other and gave a sad smile. “I wish the King had such a relationship with his sister. Things might be different.”

“There’s also a small matter of why the hell did you kiss me when you first saw me?” Morgana asked him. “If your Morgana is so evil?”

Emrys’ face paled. “I did what?!?” That obviously wasn’t something he remembered. “No way, we hate each other. At least, she hates me.” He wracked his brain, Morgana must have done a number on him but he couldn’t feel any other spells. She couldn’t have? Wouldn’t have? He was just a servant. There was a flash in his mind and he looked horrified. “Oh my god. You can’t tell the King. Please don’t tell him.” He had no idea how Arthur would react at finding out there was a possibility he’d had sex with Morgana. A couple of other flashes invaded his memories and he knew something had happened. He knew it in his bones.

Morgana had most likely seduced him and she’d done it because she knew it would hurt Arthur more than anything else she could have done.

At Emrys distressed look Morgana and Arthur looked at each other. “We won’t tell him, Merlin.” Morgana said gently. “You must have been drugged or something.”

“It was a spell. She was controlling me.” Emrys said bitterly. The implications of what Morgana had done made his stomach churn. How could he possibly hope anything could happen with Arthur now? It couldn’t. He couldn’t do that. He would break down and confess and Arthur would despise him for it. The memories weren’t conclusive but what he did remember pointed to it. Morgana had done it to drive a wedge between them, he was certain. He pushed everything out of his mind. “Let’s just find the other me.”

Once he got his bearings, Emrys was able to locate the way back to Camelot, did the spell and moved in that direction. He didn’t want to think too much so he focused on the one task. He had no idea how to fix this, if he asked Morgana for the truth she would lie. There must be some way of getting his memories back to know for sure.

***

Arthur had avoided both Merlins all day. He trained with the Knights and worked with his advisors. Eventually he couldn’t push the need to see him away and he made his way towards Gaius’ chambers. He opened the door to see the other Merlin hard at work with books piled around as they looked for ideas on how to locate the d’lorean. Arthur grinned as he realized Merlin hadn’t even noticed he was in the room he was concentrating so hard. Giaus wasn’t there so Arthur strolled in nonchalantly.

Merlin still didn’t notice him, lost in thought and making notes.

“Merlin?” Arthur prodded.  
  
No response.

And so he tried again but he still didn’t get a reaction.

It was as if he didn’t exist. It was as if nothing existed but whatever Merlin was working on or reading about. It was unnerving. He’d never seen his Merlin have so much focus before. It was … it was extremely intense.

He sat down opposite the other man and continued to watch him. He picked up one of the books and dropped it on the floor. The loud noise made Merlin jump and look up in confusion. He noticed Arthur and frowned. “You made me lose my place.”

“You weren’t hearing me. I’ve been here for the past ten minutes.” Arthur grumbled. He didn’t like being ignored and he couldn’t hide the sulk. He stood up and walked over to check out the book Merlin was reading. When he got a bit too close Merlin eyed him.

“Have you ever heard of the concept of personal space?” Merlin gave him a slightly reproachful look.

Arthur scoffed.

“What’s the matter with you? You’re upset and down here bugging me when you should probably be talking to him?” Merlin finally put the book down and looked at Arthur.

“He doesn’t want me to.” Arthur shrugged as he sat down next to Merlin. “I tried. He just. He pulled away.” He gave Merlin a desperate look and whined, “I don’t know what I did. He never pulls away.”

Merlin sighed. “He’s probably just overwhelmed.” He knew he was, he hadn’t forgotten their actions the previous night.

Arthur clasped his hands to getter and stared at his lap. “He’s never acted this way before. Never not wanted to be around me.” He looked up again and gave Merlin such a needy look that he grunted and decided to relent on the personal space issue and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Arthur reached up and held it there. “You wanted me.” It was just then that Merlin realized Arthur had been drinking, a rather lot apparently from the state of his breath.

Merlin tugged at his hand but Arthur held it there. “Yes well, you look like my… Arthur.. What are you….?”

Arthur had risen swiftly and looked like he wanted to kiss him. More than that, the King tugged him against his chest, ran his hands up and down his body and searched his eyes with a sort of desperate look. “I want you.” Arthur whispered.

“Arthur, stop.” Merlin said breathlessly. “It’s not me you want.”

Arthur shuddered and tried to reign in his passions. “But he doesn’t want me.” The King buried his head against Merlin’s shoulder and held on to him tightly.

Someone cleared their throat. That might have been Morgana.

“Merlin?” Dark haired Arthur stood in the doorway with Emrys and Morgana. His shocked expression was nothing compared to Emrys’.

“Arthur!?! You’re alive!!” Merlin shoved the King away from him and flew to the door. Merlin flung his arms around the other Arthur, kissed his lips and his whole face. He was so happy tears sprang into his eyes as he gazed up at Arthur. Even though they had a glamour spell on, for some reason Merlin saw right through it. He hung on, dizzy with joy even when Arthur didn’t kiss back. Eventually he noticed the furious way the dark haired man was looking at the King. “Oh my god… how long were you there?”

Emrys clenched his fists and stared at the King. “Long enough.” He said shortly. “Arthur, I quit!” He turned rigidly and stormed off.

“Well, fuck.” Morgana exhaled.

The King gave them all a look and headed after Emrys

“It’s not my fault.” Merlin tried to tell Arthur. “We should go, how did you get here? Did you find the D’lorean? Morgana, you’re in danger here. Why did you come with him? Oh my god. Don’t give me that look.” He glared at Arthur. “He was drunk and has been through hell.”

Arthur visibly relaxed. “Yes we have the car.” He wrapped his arms around Merlin and relaxed at the revelation of the King’s state of mind.

“Then let’s get the hell out of here!” Merlin went for his backpack.

“No way.” Morgana shook his head. “Not until we fix whatever is happening between those two. There has to be some sort of reason you were getting those dreams. Obviously someone wanted you to come back here and help them. So we’re helping them.” Sometimes it pays to be the observer. “We’re not leaving until we make sure those two are alright.”

There was no arguing with Morgana when she had her mind set on something.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays

“Exactly how bad could it get if they don’t get back on track and we have to leave?” Merlin asked Arthur as they headed after the King and Emrys. Morgana tagged along behind. Arthur always had a more practical way of handling things. He had contingency plans for his contingency plans. Quantum theory was something Arthur did his thesis on for his first master’s degree.

“Worst case scenario the butterfly effect will apply. You know I told you this before we began this project.” Arthur gave him an intense glare. “If they don’t get together, Merlin, we don’t exist and will just vanish. People who haven’t been born yet can’t get born if their original ancestors different ways. Whole civilizations could cease to exist. We were supposed to come here to observe, not to interfere or let the Kings slobber all over us.”

“He wasn’t slobbering!”

“He was about to.”

“Arthur, it’s complicated. Besides, you know I love you so can you just focus please?”

“I am focused, _you’re_ the one seducing Kings.” Arthur pulled out a pair of spectacles that he had designed and put them on. He flicked a few buttons and let the machine whirr. “They went that way.”

“How on earth do you know?” Morgana stared at him.

“I’m tracking the mud on Merlin’s shoes.” Arthur stocked in the direction that it pointed him.

“Is he really okay?” Merlin asked Morgana worriedly.

“He shouldn’t even be out of the hospital, Merlin. I couldn’t stop him.” Morgana told him impatiently. “He almost died. He was beside himself when you weren’t to be found. I can’t believe you two thought this was a good idea!”

“You don’t understand, Morgana the dreams were starting to turn into nightmares. They were too hard to ignore.” Merlin said softly as Arthur lead them through the castle. “Arthur was getting serious migraines from them.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I didn’t know.” Morgana said softly. “Please tell me nothing happened between you and the King.”

Merlin flushed and Morgana’s face fell. “It’s not what you think. I thought I was well and truly fucked and he was needy and something happened, but nothing bad. I mean he didn’t touch me. Please don’t tell Arthur. I’m not sure how to explain it to him.”

Arthur was farther ahead of them and not paying attention.

“Christ, you did seduce him.” Morgana face palmed.

“I did not! Please trust me. Arthur knowing about it now will just distract and hurt him.”

“You better tell him when we get back.” Morgana hissed.

“I will. Just not now.” Merlin promised.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder, “What are you two whispering about? Keep up!”

***

“Merlin!” The King implored. “Merlin!!” He called to Emrys who was nowhere to be found. “Merlin!!!” He began to get more than a little annoyed. His speech was slurred slightly and he was having trouble focusing. “Merlin, come out, please!” He opened a closet and sighed when he didn’t find his servant in there.

Emrys didn’t answer. He was more than a little affronted to have found the King being that way with another him. He would have killed to get Arthur to do that to him. He sniffled. What was it about him that made Arthur not want him? How come his future self, descendent, whatever, how come that person was able to get the man of his dreams? Emrys would do anything for the King, anything, he had only to ask. The way that Arthur’s hands had explored the other Merlin’s body and his expression. Needy and desperate. He’d never seen that look before directed at HIM.

“Go away Arthur!” He called down the tower he’d started to climb. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Merlin, by all that’s holy…don’t make me come up there!” Arthur started to walk/stumble up the stairs. “I think I may have had too much to drink. Ow… damnit.” He sank to a stair and rubbed his head where he had collided with a window ledge. “Merlin!”

Emrys sighed when he heard Arthur stumble. With his luck the King would fall down the stairs and break his neck. “Fine.” He muttered and started down the stairs again. “You shouldn’t be climbing stairs when you’re drunk, you clotpole.” He offered Arthur a hand up and let him drape his arm across Emrys’ shoulders while he carefully helped the King down the tower.

“I need you, you can’t quit.” Arthur slurred. “My Merlin.” He reached over and tried to rest his hand on Emrys’ cheek. Emrys batted it away.

“Stop it,” Emrys told him shortly. “I’m away for what, a couple of weeks? Someone shows up who looks like me and you’re okay with touching him but never me. You never even let me hug you. And now…. What changed suddenly, Arthur?”

“Nothing’s changed for me.” Arthur mumbled. “I’ve always wanted you.” If he hadn’t been drunk he might not have been as forthcoming with his feelings. “Always wanted to touch. Too much. If I started I couldn’t have stopped. Fuck, if my father had known, your head would be off so quick I… I was so scared to lose you. Now I’ve lost you. I thought you were dead, I scoured the countryside.” He gripped Emrys’ shirt. “He’s not you but at least he wanted me. You just …” Arthur gave him an almost comical pout. “Tolerate me.”

It took a few moments for Emrys to figure out what that all meant. “You mean to tell me you avoid really intimate contact with me because you want me too much and you think I don’t want you.” It was too absurd to even fathom. They had come to the bottom of the tower. “Of all the inconceivably idiotic reasons to avoid feelings… God, you’re such an oblivious idiot. I almost want to strangle you!”

“Threatening your King is treason, Merlin.” Arthur slurred and tried to keep himself upright against the wall.

“I’m not threatening a King, I’m threatening an idiot.” Emrys voice raised. “You can’t say anything when your sober!” He waved his arms in annoyance at the King who was not doing a very good job at keeping himself upright. Emrys had to pull him up every few moments. “Do you honestly expect me to what… fall into your arms a willing body for you to use?”

“It’s not like that…” Arthur wished he was having this conversation when he was sober. “I love you.”

Emrys stared at him in shock.

Arthur seemed almost as surprised as he was when the words were actually said. He managed to straighten himself and resolutely said it again. “I love you.” He looked at Emrys’ face hopefully and immediately regretted it.

Emrys was furious. “You… All the times… All the times I restrained myself. I told myself we were just friends. I devoted myself entirely to you, Arthur. Entirely. And you were waiting until when to tell me? When you’re drunk after I caught you feeling up a person who looks exactly like me? Try again, Arthur.” Emrys looked away to hide the hurt in his eyes.

At just that moment, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana appeared in the corridor leading up to the tower. “There they are.” Arthur gestured.

It was Morgana who noticed the tension between the pair and pulled Arthur and Merlin back so that they weren’t seen by Emrys and the King. “Hang on. Merlin looks pissed. I think we should stay back here. Merlin, what’s wrong with your arm?”

Merlin looked down at it in confusion. It was fading and slightly translucent.

Arthur’s eyes widened and he pulled up his spectacles. “It’s exactly as I feared. Whatever you did has changed their relationship. It may result in you never being born. I…” He looked at himself and Morgana. “Nothing’s happening to us.” He pulled out his cellphone and clicked through his pictures. All the ones with Merlin seemed translucent. “No..no no… I can’t lose you.”

He looked over at where Emrys and Arthur were facing each other. Emrys clearly wasn’t buying anything Arthur had to say and he knew he had to do something. He thrust his equipment at Morgana and surged forward down the hallway. “Whatever you’re thinking…” He jabbed a finger at Emrys. “It’s not true. Take it from someone who knows. He LOVES you. You can’t do whatever you’re doing to him. If he loves you half as much as I love Merlin he’ll do anything for you. He’d sacrifice his own happiness if he thought it would protect you. He’d cut off his right arm if he thought it would help keep you safe. I know he’s drunk and the last few days have been madness but believe me. Trust me, Merlin. He loves you.”

Arthur looked back at Morgana and Merlin. Morgana was holding Merlin up and he looked worse than he had been a few moments back. Arthur threw Emrys a desperate look. “Merlin!”

“Arthur, please.” Merlin whimpered as he tried to will the King to do something right.

The King stared at Emrys with a wide-eyed expression. “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry with all my heart. Please forgive me. I love you, everything I’ve done was just to keep you safe. I was… I was waiting until I made you Court Sorcerer. Then we wouldn’t be master and servant. I’m sorry.” He lowered his eyes and sagged against the wall.

Emrys reached out and caught him. He looked between the other Arthur, Merlin and Morgana and back at the King. He exhaled and the anger sort of seeped out of him. “You’re an idiot.” He told the King. “But you’re my idiot. Alright, I’m not quitting.” He pulled the King back up to his feet by his shirt and searched his face. With one swift motion he kissed him. The King gave a slight yelp of surprise and quickly melted into Emrys’ arms. It was swift and sweet, that particular kiss for many reasons. First of all, The King was drunk and Emrys wanted a proper kiss when he was sober. Second of all, there were witnesses and Emrys was a little shy. He wanted his first intimate experiences with Arthur to be private. And thirdly, it was really weird kissing someone when another version of yourself watched.

Merlin immediately began to gain strength. Morgana helped him to his feet. His arm was no longer transparent. Arthur looked at his phone hopefully but the image of Merlin was still a little fuzzy.

“It’s not over yet.” Arthur worried. “We can’t leave until they’re okay.”

A female voice shrieked from the other end of the hallway and everyone turned to look at her. Morgana, the witch threw back a cloak. “No! Merlin belongs to me!”

**TBC**


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, one more chapter after this and I'm done! Happy New Year!

_Merlin is mine!_

Morgana’s screech echoed through the hall. The King instantly put Emrys behind him on reflex and drew his sword.

Arthur exchanged his cellphone for a flare gun that he’d brought in his pack but it was Merlin who stood in a protective stance in front of Morgana with short hair and Arthur.

“Did you forget so quickly about our time together, _Mer_ lin?” Morgana emphasized Emrys’ name with a wicked smirk. She held out her hand to him. “Attend me and I shall overlook this, my love.” She clearly didn’t know that Emrys had been relieved of the invasion in his neck.

“ _Your_ love!” King Arthur scowled as he looked between Emrys and Morgana. “Did you _have relations_ with her?”

Emrys shook his head fiercely. “You’re one to talk! You had _relations_ with HIM.” He pointed at Merlin who slumped against Arthur again. He wasn’t looking too healthy.

“That was different!” King Arthur yelled.

“I don’t see how.” Emrys yelled right back.

Morgana eyed them both, then Merlin, Arthur and herself. “What is going on here?!” She ignored the King and Emrys and focused on the three. “You look like me.” She accused Morgana (Morgan) with short hair.

Morgan shrugged, “I’m certainly not you.” She looked the other woman up and down and decided there was no point trying to explain time travel at the moment. Instead, there was every point to attempt to reason with her. “Arthur’s your brother, why are you so hell bent on killing him!”

“I am the rightful queen!” Morgana bellowed. “I will take back my throne!”

“No one wants you on it.” Morgan said bluntly. “And if you would just settle down and talk to him I think your brother might want a treaty. Honestly this bickering has got to stop, MY brother’s fiancé is going to suffer for it and he never did ANYTHING to any of you!”

“But he can’t have Merlin and the throne too!” Morgana shrieked again. Her fingers pulled back as she gathered dark energy.

“I saw that thing you did to him.” Morgan attempted to reason with her again, determined to find some kind of solution to this madness. “You forced him to your will. That doesn’t make him yours. Surely you must have someone else who could love you if you laid down arms and surrendered to the King now. I have a lovely man at home. His name is Leon. Don’t you have anyone like that?”

“Leon.” Morgana’s face paled slightly. Of course there was Leon. She had feelings for him once but her father would never have allowed the match.

“He’s always loved you.” King Arthur told her sternly as he gripped Emrys’ hand. Yes they were mad at each other but if there was any way Morgan could get through to his sister. He’d take it. “You were too blind to see it. I’d wager he still loves you. He’s always speaking of how my friend… my sister Morgana is still in there somewhere.”

“You’d forgive everything I’ve done?” Morgana sneered at him. “What about the ban on Sorcery? I am a high priestess! I will not give that up.”

King Arthur took a long breath. “I’ve been working toward that and other changes. There must be some way we can come to terms. I’m not our father, Morgana. I plan to marry a sorcerer but before that I had to figure out how to lift the ban and who would be my heir.”

Emrys stared at him. Everyone stared at him.

“Erm. Sorceress is the female term of…” Emrys stammered, red-faced.

King Arthur rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Merlin.” He held his hand out to Morgana with a courageous, honest expression. “Sister, I’m begging you. Enough lives have been lost. When I marry Merlin, obviously there will be no heir. I need you at my side, Morgana, please. I miss you.”

“How do I know you will not arrest me?” Morgana lifted her head, clearly warring internally with her emotions.

Morgan looked back to the King, “Because he will guarantee it, won’t you?”

Arthur was holding Merlin tightly, worried at his paleness and knew that whatever happened here would affect whether or not he would lose him.

Morgana’s fist tightened. “Swear on our father. Swear you will acknowledge me and you will not be marrying Gwen.”

“On our father, Morgana. I swear I will acknowledge you. You and yours will be my heirs. I cannot marry anyone but the man I love.” King Arthur lifted his chin.

“Oi, you haven’t even asked me if I _want_ to marry you.” Emrys snorted.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Morgana, “Please…”

Morgana sighed. The news about Leon gave her hope. Her allies had dwindled to nothing. Her latest schemes were always prone to failure. Even her latest plan to make Merlin fall in love with her had failed. When she looked at Merlin and Arthur she saw there what she had seen years ago and wondered why nothing had happened between them. Her brother was earnest in his love. That much was clear. “I never meant for any of this to happen.” She shuddered. “I just wanted to be heard. You would forgive me our father’s death?”

“It will take time for wounds to heal, Morgana. If we work together we can assure the people that you are back to your old self.” The King sheathed his sword and took a step forward. He extended his hands. “Come back to me, sister.”

There was power and darkness swirling around Morgana and Emrys was worried she would suddenly attack but he could also sense something there. Very slowly, the built up power began to subside. The darkness faded a little and she took one step forward. _Come on, Morgana_. He thought to himself. As much as he hated everything that she had done, Arthur needed this. Arthur needed to know she could come back from it. She was his only flesh and blood. He lightened his expression to an encouraging one in spite of all his reservations. _It’ll be alright_.

Another step forward.

Merlin was looking somewhat less pale in Arthur’s arms.

Morgan gave Morgana a smile. “You won’t regret it.” She assured her.

Morgana looked up and down the hallway, they hadn’t noticed but the Knights had all gathered at the other end once they had learned of her presence there. Leon in front. He was staring at her with a surprised look. She closed her eyes and focused on Arthur.

Several steps later and she was in her brother’s arms, sobbing.

Morgana surrendered.

And Merlin suddenly sprang back to health with a laugh of relief.

***

True to his word, the King would not allow Morgana to be arrested. They spent the night together talking in his rooms while the rest of the castle waited with baited breath. The King wouldn’t even let Emrys in. Meals were brought and King Arthur though tired, looked fine. Morgana, also tired did not appear to have any desire to kill him. Emrys did insist on checking in every now and then while the other three prepared to depart. They wanted to wait until things were settled first but with Merlin being healthy and not fading anymore it looked like they were.

Arthur had been given a guest chamber and Merlin was lying curled up at his side.

“I thought you’d died.” Merlin said miserably. They had just finished a rather vigorous session of sex. It felt weird that he didn’t have any kind of project to go run to afterwards. He wasn’t used to not being busy and involved.

“As if you could get rid of me that easily.” Arthur kissed his forehead. “So, you never actually said…” He gestured vaguely as he lifted Merlin’s hand and kissed the ring.

“You didn’t ask yet.” Merlin smiled. “Are you sure you could stand being married to me?”

“I know exactly what you are like, Merlin. I’ve lived with you this long, I’m not letting you go anytime soon. Or this century or um.” Arthur laughed. “Well, you know what I mean.”

“Of course I will.” Merlin chuckled. “I went through time to save you.”

“Likewise.” Arthur kissed his fingers. “Tomorrow we’ll have to go back to the future. I like it here though, you’re still in the bed.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. Arthur was right, he spent an awful lot of time in the lab. He didn’t spend nearly enough time with his lover. He didn’t want Arthur to think it was all just sex for him. There was more than that. He loved him fiercely and would do anything for him. “Perhaps…” He said softly. “Perhaps I can change a little.”

“I don’t want you to change.” Arthur told him softly. “I want you to always be you. That’s what I love. I can’t expect you to stop experimenting, thinking… creating. It’s magic when you’re like that. That’s your magic, Merlin. You may not be Emrys but you have your own kind of magic.”

***

Morgana curled up on the chair and gazed at Arthur, drained of all energy and malice. “I’ve hated you for so long.” She whimpered. “Why don’t you hate me?”

“I could never hate you.” The King sighed. “You’re the only family I have left, Morgana. I wish I had known. I wish our father had not kept you from me. He was misguided and foolish. I will not be that way.”

“How long have you known that Merlin had magic? He lied to both of us.” Morgana sniffled.

“He had no reason to trust either of us and he had destiny. Morgana, I love him.” Arthur searched her eyes. “Did you really want him? Or was it just because he was mine?”

“Nothing happened between us of significance.” Morgana sighed. “A few kisses and we shared a bed. I wanted him to not remember exactly what happened so you and he would suspect the worst. I knew it would hurt you more than anything else would if you thought he’d slept with me.”

“You were right.” Arthur shuddered. “If I hadn’t been guilty of sharing a bed with his future self I would have been less reasonable.”

“About that…” Morgana looked up. “Exactly what happened? Why are there three of us from the future?”

“Merlin told me they’d been having dreams, bad dreams about people they didn’t know and built the time machine to figure out why. Something went wrong and he was stuck here. Morgana and Arthur came back after him. Maybe they were sent here to fix the past. To fix us. We’re going to be okay, Morgana. Everything will work out.” Arthur told her earnestly. He truly believed that Camelot could heal with the two of them working together. They could repair the damage their father did and damage that they both did with their rivalry.

“So Merlin is Emrys.” Morgana looked at him with a sigh.

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. “He told me.”

“I dreamed that Emrys kills me in the final battle between us.” Morgana said solemnly. “He will not have to if we are to rebuild Camelot together. Are you thinking what I am thinking?”

“Merlin did this? Future Merlin or our Merlin?” Arthur scratched his head. “I know he’s powerful but powerful enough to encourage his descendant to build a time machine by giving him visions?”

“He loves you. He would do anything for you. And Arthur, if the stories are correct Emrys is Immortal. He _is_ Magic. Coming back here was very dangerous. They could have changed everything. They could have prevented many things.” Morgana sighed. “I wish I had that kind of love.”

“You do, Morgana. Talk to him.” Arthur said softly. “Give it time, but eventually… talk to him.”

“I hope you are right.” Morgana nodded softly. She doubted it. Sir Leon may have loved her once but she saw the way he looked at her in the hallway. Fear and loathing. Whatever love he had was long gone, she was certain. Still, it was nice to be talking to Arthur again like this. She knew him. She knew he would keep his promise. If Morgause was still alive, if she had more allies, she may not have been so easy to back down. She would have to talk to Merlin about the dragon eventually but right now. Right now she just wanted to talk to her brother.

They’d both been through enough pain.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg finished finally that was hard.   
> Hope you liked it.

It was late into the night when finally Morgana was escorted to her old chambers. Mainly for her own safety. She and the King had hashed a lot of things out and he was exhausted. Emrys was waiting for him. He took a moment just to make sure and smiled tiredly. “Merlin.” He beckoned the younger man. “You can come in now.” His smile widened a little as Emrys scrambled to his feet and entered the King’s chamber. “As you can see, still alive. Morgana’s not going to try and kill me anymore.”

Emrys closed the door behind him and stared at the King balefully. “All this time, all it needed was for someone to listen to her? I…” He was glad he couldn’t remember much about what had happened in Morgana’s cabin. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to forgive as easy as Arthur could. Arthur desperately wanted his sister back. Emrys didn’t trust her and never really would.

“And make some promises she knows I will keep.” Arthur reached over and rested a hand on Merlin’s neck and tugged him close. “I haven’t been honest with you, Merlin. I…”

Emrys clutched the King. It was real embrace and he was going to enjoy it for a little while before Arthur ruined everything by talking. His stolen moments with Arthur in the past were few and far between and this, this was real. He felt Arthur kiss the top of his forehead and sigh.

“I’ve done this all wrong.” The King shuddered, but not from disgust. Having Emrys so close was rapidly driving coherent thought out the window. “I wanted to tell you so many times. I just… I didn’t want any doubts between us. I think I’ve always loved you ever since that first day you walked into my life and refused to take any of my crap. No one had ever stood up to me before. I watched you all the time, hoped you’d do something because I couldn’t. It wouldn’t be honorable. You never did and after a while I fooled myself into thinking it was fine, maybe you didn’t want me after all. Maybe we really were just friends.” He stroked Emrys’ hair and breathed in his scent. “Maybe it was all my imagination. It was better that way because ultimately I’d have to break your heart and marry for an heir. I didn’t know any other way around it.” Once he started talking he couldn’t keep the words from tumbling out and Emrys just let him.

“Then I learned about the magic and we fought about it and eventually you convinced me to accept it. I was dealing with so many emotions, Merlin, but there was only one thing on my mind. I could give you a position in court. I could make you an equal. Then I could… finally tell you… how much I love you. But there was the issue of an heir. And…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Every time I talked myself into it, I talked myself out of it. I made the decision for the both of us and I shouldn’t have done that. I wasted so much time. I’m sorry, Merlin. I hurt you a lot, I know. When I met the Merlin from the future I was stunned. I didn’t ever consider that I could marry you and make another heir. I just…” he huffed and sighed and swallowed. “I can’t live without you. I don’t want anyone else. I just want you. Please forgive me. I love you.”

So many words and so much emotion, Arthur was truly drained. He didn’t want to pull away from Emrys or look into his eyes. He didn’t want things to end. He didn’t know what he would do.

“Erm,” Emrys cleared his throat as he gently tilted Arthur’s head up so that they looked at each other. “Was that a proposal? Just so I’m clear…” His expression was somewhat shell-shocked but not indifferent. His eyes… Arthur noted, were shining.

“Yes..?” Arthur attempted to salvage his pride with a little half-smirk.

“Arthur,” Emrys chuckled and put a hand over the King’s heart. “You’re a colossal clotpole. I’d been too afraid of doing anything because of the magic. I thought you’d think I was controlling you somehow. So I never did anything either. I would have stood by you, no matter what, even if you had to take a wife. I … god you have no idea.” He smiled warmly and kissed Arthur’s left eye. “I love you.” He kissed Arthur’s right eye. “I would do anything to protect you.” He kissed his nose. “I will be by your side until the day I die no matter what happens.” He kissed one cheek and the other. “Of course I will marry you. I’ll be yours however you want me.”

“But how do you want me, Merlin?” Arthur reveled in the kisses and his lips parted hopefully.

“I’ll show you the ways.” Emrys said with a wicked chuckle. And so he kissed Arthur full on the lips for the very first time. Arthur gave a needy whine and there was a clumsy yet endearing war for domination. His body tingled from the kiss and his magic, well, it sang. The world was perfect as far as he was concerned. He ran his hand through Arthur’s hair and tickled his ear. “You mean we could have been doing this for the last five years?”

Arthur threw back his head and laughed, he stooped down and made as if to lift Emrys up from his knees. He quickly realized he was too heavy to carry bridal style and just tossed him over his shoulder. “We’ll make up for lost time.” He tossed Emrys onto the bed.

“I thought you were tired?” Emrys scrambled back on the bed and grinned as Arthur began to remove his shirt. “You’re getting undressed by yourself?” He teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Keep up, Merlin…..” he gestured to the clothes Emrys still had on.

He’d promised Arthur a long time ago, no magic unless absolutely necessary or they would have not had any clothes already. As they stripped and Arthur joined him on the bed, Emrys sighed at the sight he could finally feast his eyes on. It dawned on him that Arthur’s eyes were roving over his body just as much. “See something you like?” Emrys grinned.

Arthur tugged him down and sort of pounced. He pressed their bodies close together and demonstrated just how much he liked what he saw as he dragged his hard cock up Emrys’ thigh. “Does that answer your question?”

Emrys’ eyes sparkled. “Mmmhmm.” He chased Arthur’s lips again and captured them. In that moment he knew that he would never get enough of this. He reached down and adjusted them and shifted his legs to wrap them around his King. “Let’s have you,” he whispered huskily.

Arthur chuckled and reached for some oil. He coated his fingers and Emrys lay back and just smirked at him.

“Sure you don’t want me to use magic?” Emrys asked saucily.

“And miss out on this? I think not.” Arthur scoffed. Once he was satisfied he placed a kiss on Emrys’ neck. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” He nodded softly.

Arthur shivered slightly, he couldn’t believe he was actually about to do this. He caressed his lover’s hole. He was gentle as he could possibly be as he slipped one finger in. It was so tight and he nearly came just thinking about being inside. “God… Merlin…”

Emrys grunted and squirmed slightly at the unfamiliar presence. “Move a little.” He nodded.

Arthur worked slowly, careful to keep an eye on Emrys’ face to make sure he wasn’t doing too much at once. He added a second finger when he thought his lover was ready and was pleased to hear the grunt turn into a soft mewl. God that sound… Arthur shuddered again. He moved his fingers trying to get a repeat and was rewarded by more sweet noises. After he experimented with a third Emrys’ clutched his shoulders.

“Now, Arthur. Now…” Emrys’ eyes were bright and desperate as they sought his and kissed him again.

Saying no to him was never something in Arthur’s power so he pulled out his fingers and braced one hand on the bed to keep himself steady. The other he used to push Emrys’ legs open a little wider as he positioned himself. “It’s going to hurt.” Arthur said worriedly.

“Just do it.” Emrys implored him. He drew his hands up and down Arthur’s strong shoulders and threw his hair.

The King nodded and kissed him once again. “I want to watch you.” He lifted up Emrys slightly and pressed in. Emrys cried out and he stopped immediately. “Merlin?”

“No… no keep going…” Emrys begged.

Arthur continued to press in until he was all the way. Emrys’ fingers dug into his back and he panted heavily. They kissed again and he began to move. He’d never felt anything like this in his life it was glorious being so deep within someone. “Merlin…. Merlin…” He whispered the name like a prayer as he began to move hard into him. He couldn’t be gentle anymore, he needed to fill him. “Mine.” He growled. “Mine…. Mine….”

“Y-yeah…” Emrys lost all coherency after that.

And they made love long into the night.

***

Arthur had a guest room for the night and Merlin had joined him. Merlin was jittery at first. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Arthur asked him softly. “I almost lost you.”

“I’m fine.” Merlin nodded. “I think they’ll be fine. Arthur, I’m …” He held up the ring. “Er… you had something to ask me?”

“Do I need to?” Arthur smirked. “I’d like to wait until we get home. I had something special planned before all this. I don’t want to do it here.” He reached out and drew Merlin into his arms. “I don’t care about anything that happened here. You were distraught. I understand.”

“I don’t deserve you, you put up with a lot of shit from me.” Merlin muttered against his chest. “I never give you the attention you deserve, I’m always working. When I thought you died, I… the world was over.”

“Oh, Merlin…” Arthur sighed softly. “We’ll go home tomorrow. I don’t want you to make any promises. I love you just the way you are. I don’t want you to change. When we get back home, I will do everything properly.” He kissed Merlin’s hand.

“I love you.” Merlin whispered as he cuddled up against Arthur.

“Same.” Arthur kissed his forehead.

***

Morgana stood on the battlements and looked out over Camelot. She thought once she would rule here but now those feelings of rage had left her. She was under guard, of course. It was strange to be back in Camelot and wearing one of her old dresses. She felt more herself than she had in long while. She didn’t know how many apologies she would have to make before the people believed she was done. She would tell Merlin about the dragon when the time was right.

“Morgana.” Someone coughed and she looked back in surprise. Leon was there. He wasn’t in his on duty clothing. He stood where he was and did not come any closer.

She closed her eyes and tried to will the pain of hearing his voice out of her heart. “Sir Leon,” she looked at him over her shoulder.

When she was a younger woman, full of ideals and butting heads with her father, Sir Leon had been her first kiss. The man she had harbored a crush on for a most of her teenage years. She’d betrayed them all and Leon, how he must hate her.

“Are you here to stay?” Leon asked her softly.

She couldn’t read anything in his eyes. “Yes, Arthur and I talked. I’m done.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen your eyes when they didn’t look at me with hatred.” Leon looked weary as he came a little closer. “You know why I couldn’t follow you.” He knew she felt he’d betrayed her. But he’d made an oath to Uther and Arthur, he could not follow a usurper. He was a loyal and true knight. “But that did not mean I didn’t love you.”

“I’m sorry, Leon.” Morgana looked away.

He looked down at the ground and looked up again warily. “Thank you for coming back to us. It means a lot to the King.”

“I put him through enough.” Morgana said in a small voice she turned away herself and laid one hand on the wall as she wiped a tear from her eye that she didn’t want him to see.

He stepped forward and covered her hand with his. “All cannot be forgiven immediately, Morgana. But I came to tell you. I am glad to see you again.” Leon smiled gently at her.

“Leon…” she whispered brokenly and threw herself into his arms.

Leon held her and patted her back gently but it would take a good many months before he completely trusted her again.

***

The King and Emrys stood with the Knights and newly crowned Princess Morgana as the d’lorean was revealed. Merlin, Arthur and Morgana of the future checked out the car to make sure that there wasn’t anything wrong and all the settings were correct. Emrys was quite fascinated by the machine and kept all the detail in mind just in case he might need it later. He wore the King’s ring just like his future descendent.

“I think our work is done here.” Arthur said with a satisfied smile. The cellphone photos were back to normal and Merlin was healthy. There was nothing stopping them from returning home.

The King cleared his throat. “Erm. I’d like to talk to Merlin privately for a moment.” He gestured at future Merlin. The request was granted and they walked off a little ways.

“What is it?” Merlin looked up at the King with a smile. “I’m going to miss your blonde hair. Maybe I can convince Arthur to dye his.”

The King gave a snort of laughter. “Somehow I think his answer is going to be no. Listen, Merlin. I wanted to thank you. Before you came here I was a mess. I had no idea how to deal with my feelings for Merlin. I owe you a great debt. If there is anything you ever need…” He frowned for a moment. “I mean, I don’t know how I can help you in the future but …”

“Just live, Arthur. Live happy. Rule, be the best King you can be. Be kind to your sister. That is all the thanks I need.” Merlin gripped his arm in a comrade manner and grinned. The King pulled him into a tight hug anyway.

Morgana was ready to get everyone back as soon as possible. “Come on, guys!”

Arthur got into the driver’s seat this time and Merlin sat in the passenger side with Morgana on his lap.

The King went back to stand at Emrys’ side and hold his hand. He lifted his other with a wave and a smile.

The D’lorean doors closed and Emrys helpfully provided a couple of lightning bolts to help jump start the car on its way. They gunned the engine and there was a crackling noise as the car started moving fast through the field. Faster… faster…. Faster until it was swallowed in a wash of light and sonic boom. The only traces that it was there the tire tracks and a trail of fire.

“Do you think they made it home?” Arthur asked Emrys.

“I guess we’ll never know.” Emrys said with a smile. “But everything’s all right now.”

And it was.

Arthur lived a long and happy life.

***

The D’lorean didn’t survive the trip back but Merlin, Morgana and Arthur made it home. They’d been home for two weeks and Merlin had already accepted Arthur’s sweet proposal. He’d changed his ways a little and become more available to spend time with Arthur. That was one good thing that their adventure resulted in.

Arthur was happy and couldn’t ask for anything more. Life would go on and he and Merlin would design beautiful inventions together. They were in the middle of dinner with Leon and Morgana when there was a knock on the front door.

“Who could that be at this hour?” Merlin wondered as he headed to it and opened it.

A very old man stood there. “Merlin!” He said breathlessly.

Merlin stared at the man, trying to place him.

“It’s me, Emrys.” Emrys flailed and barged his way in. He checked around the apartment and began to fill a sack with everyday items and garbage and things.

“What… what are you doing here?!?” Arthur jumped up from the table and Leon just looked confused. “We fixed everything, didn’t we?”

“Well, yes.” Emrys nodded. “That’s not the problem.”

“What is then?” Merlin wondered, “Tell us!”

“It’s your kids that’s the problem.”

“Kids…..” Merlin flushed and looked at Arthur. “But we’re not even married yet.”

“I’ve got to get you back with me!” Emrys muttered, looking a little deranged.

“Back… where?”

“Back to the future! Come on, no time to waste… Leon and Morgana can come too, this concerns them!”

Morgana sighed. “Not again….”

**FIN**


End file.
